A Picture Paints A Thousand Words
by thetracester
Summary: Painting is my instrument to express my feelings. No words. Just pictures. Images I create. How could one person change it all? How could a perverted alien bring out the words that have been longing to be spoken? Read and Review awesome readers! :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's WARNING_: Okay, before you guys read my story, there are a few things I want to say. The story is pretty twisted. Like, you might say "I miss Misaki being all tough and whatever." In this story, Misaki isn't much of a fighter. She's a little soft. I hope you guys don't mind. Please don't hate me! I tried really hard to edit the story and make Misaki at least a little tough. This _is _all fiction right? Anything can happen. Also, please excuse my grammar. I'm not really "good" in the whole field of English. I'm trying though. Like I'm really struggling. It's my first time here and I'm not really sure if I'm doing this the right way. :p I also don't know the terms. Like I see a lot of "one-shot" words. I really don't know what those mean. Hey, can't blame me. I'm a newbie in the house. I hope you guys will help me. I want to say "please be nice to me." But if you're honest to me and really tell me what you guys think of my work, it would definitely help me improve. Just don't be mean. J J I really love the whole concept of my story. I hope you guys will too. Or at least appreciate it. That would be awesome. Anyway, if you do read my story, then you're awesome. \m/ please, do review! The nicer the comments the better. J THANK YOU AWESOME READERS. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I'm from a small town somewhere in Japan. I love to doodle and write senseless words. When you look at the last pages of my notebooks, you'll find lots of drawings and scribbles. I'm the silent type of person. I don't talk to anyone. Like literally, I don't speak. Don't get me wrong, I'm not deaf-mute. I'm not psychologically ill or whatnot. I just don't speak to anybody. That's my nature. Just like how people freak out when they see cockroaches. Okay, that was totally random. But not talking just comes naturally to me. Well, I used to talk. I was bubbly, I giggled, and I laughed. But then something tragic happened. It changed who I was. And this is me now.

* * *

**Review awesome readers! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not really sure if not talking for a long time is healthy. Okay, it's not but it's fiction right? Anything can happen. :***

* * *

Chapter 2

"Honey, dinner's ready. Come down and join us." My foster mom called from my half open door. As usual, I just nodded as a response. I heard her sigh and close the door. I waited for her footsteps to fade away as I put on my headphones. I don't hate her. Actually, she's quite nice. If I ever do talk to her, I'd call her by her first name. Susan. And my foster dad, Hank. Then, I'd call their daughter Sissy. Her real name is actually Cecilia, but since she was such a scaredy cat when we were kids, the neighbors would call her that. Foster parents don't call her that though. They're originally from L.A. but they transferred here because of the accident. You see, Susan is my mom's half sister. Weird I know. Susan was born outside the country. She grew up and had a family there.

If you're wondering why I don't talk to anyone, well I keep asking that same question myself. Sometimes, I feel my voice rising up but when I try to speak nothing comes out. Just the air that I exhale. It's frustrating to be me. That's why I'm so famous in our neighborhood. And by famous I mean being bullied at school. That's why Susan and Hank decided to put me in home school. I think it's better that way though. No noisy classmates throwing spit balls at you, no more sitting at the table beside the dumpster and no more bitches trying to throw books instead of dirty looks at you.

I decided to go downstairs and join everybody since I don't want to feel like I'm such a burden to everyone.

"Misaki, please do make a sound. You're like a ghost. I can barely hear your footsteps." Sissy said. I just shrugged at her and sat down opposite to Susan.

"Cecilia, don't be mean." Hank retorted.

"What? I'm just saying. I mean, it's bad enough she doesn't talk to anyone—"

"Cecilia." Susan cut her off immediately. She must've thought I got offended by what her daughter said. Sissy and I aren't really in good terms. I mean it's pretty obvious, right? It's because I invaded their "oh so peaceful family".

It all started 10 years ago. I was at the backseat of our station wagon and my parents—my real parents—were talking about us having a vacation at one of my uncle's beach resorts. Suddenly, my father looked at my mom frantically and said something. At 7 years old, I can already sense the problem. The brakes weren't working. My mom looked back at me and said a few words that my young mind couldn't decipher. Then, I saw it happen in a blink of an eye. Mom threw herself at me to cover me from the impact. Dad was catapulted through the windshield and rolled to the cliff. The car just flew off the railing of the road and I was left at the backseat crying.

After 1 hour and 27 minutes of agony and torment, an ambulance finally responded. But it was too late. It was too late for them to save my mom from internal bleeding, too late for them to save my dad's broken limbs.

I forgot that I was spacing out again and Susan had to tap my shoulder to bring me back to the present.

"Are you okay Misaki? Is something bothering you?" she said. I just shook my head.

"Spacing out again. So weird." Sissy added. I rolled my eyes at her and pretended to eat the food on my plate.

"Cecilia, that is enough. Go to your room." Hank said in his authoritative tone.

"But I haven't even finished—"

"One more word young lady and you are grounded for 2 weeks. Which means no car, no parties and no shopping." Susan cut her off immediately.

Sissy growled and stomped her way to her room. As soon as she was halfway up the stairs, she stopped and yelled: "This family always tends to _her_ needs! What about mine? Nobody cares about how I feel!" and continued her walk upstairs.

"What are we gonna about our daughter Hank?" Susan put her fingers on her temples and slowly massaged them.

"Don't ask me. I've only been here for 2 months." Hank said still eating his food.

Susan sighed and calmed "It's just- I'm so confused with Cecilia. She's been acting strange lately. She always comes home late. And one time, I caught her bringing home a bottle of alcoholic drink."

Hank shook his head in disbelief and rubbed Susan's back in a failed attempt to comfort her. I quickly finished up my meal and took my plate to the sink. Hurriedly, I walked past them. I could still hear them talking about their daughter but I didn't want to listen to it anymore. It's not like I don't care. It's just that Sissy isn't a family person and she's not worth the time I waste caring about her. So I'd rather spare myself the wrinkles and fine lines.

I caught sight of Sissy's door half open and groaned inwardly. It's bad enough that she hates me since birth and now I have to walk past her room with the chances of her seeing me. And believe me when I say it won't be pretty when that happens. You see, before I was thrown to home schooling almost 2 years ago, Sissy and I went to the same school. Susan and Hank thought it was an _awesome_ idea since it would give us time to bond as _sisters_. My god. You don't know how many times I inwardly screamed _'don't put me in the same school as this hag!'_ But then again, my words are never heard. Anyway, high school officially became my worst nightmare when Sissy started to hang out with the Divas of the school. You know, the popular kids. The kind where you _have_ to step aside in order for them to walk through the hall or the classrooms or the parking lot. Practically everywhere. When you see them, you have to make way. If not, one of their boyfriend jocks will have to make you.

I silently crept forward. As soon as I was at arm's length from the door, I heard her talking through the phone.

"I swear Jenn, if she doesn't get out of this house I will never see daylight ever again. Who cares about them? All they think about is that me-wannabe." She half yelled to the phone. Me-wannabe? Since when did I ever think about wanting to be her? That's the last thing on my list. Heck, that's not even _on_ my list.

I sighed and continued to walk towards my room, not caring whether she sees me and starts talking some crap and whatnot.

My room is my safe haven whereas across the hall where Sissy's room is located, it's like a dungeon with an air conditioner. My room is the only place where I can feel at home. It's a normal four-walled space colored in baby blue so that it feels cold even though it's hot outside. There are a few posters and drawings on one side of the wall. Drawings that I personally made. A few paintings here and there and one particular wall had a massive drawing of abstract waves and colorful flowers. I painted them myself. I feel like drawings and I have this deep connection. Maybe because I don't talk. Drawing makes it easier than having to spurt out words. Or maybe because my mom used to draw. She was an artist back in the days. I remember Susan telling me that mom had tons of sketchbooks in their old house. I've never seen them but she said my mom was amazing. My dad was a photographer. They met when the town's museum had a little art exhibit. I guess art runs through my veins.

I took my sketchbook from my dresser and climbed out the window. Another advantage of this room is that it has this little flat part on the roof just outside the window. I decided to put a few sheets and a comforter so that I can sit there and enjoy the view. Whenever I can't think of things to draw I just go to my little open balcony outside my window and look for inspirations. That's how I found out my neighbor was cheating on his wife, and how his son's friend stole the kid's bicycle. It's typical, for a family who doesn't really go to church and often fight over TV.

I climbed up and left my feet dangling on the edge. I was in deep thought about what to draw when I saw a car park in front of the house just beside ours. It was kinda hard to see who got out from the car because of the huge pine tree on their yard. I ducked a little, curious of the new comers. It's been a month already since someone occupied that house and I was starting to worry since you know what old people say about abandoned houses. Also, a certain window was right in front of mine so I can't help but get a glimpse of it and who knows what I might see.

I stared intently at the feet of the person who got out of the car since that was all I could make out. I can tell it was a guy since he was wearing converse shoes that looked kinda rough and worn out. He moved forward to the front door and I can finally see him clearly. He had striking blonde hair and green eyes. At least I think they are. It's quite hard to see when you're 25 feet from the ground. But even then, I can tell he's really beautiful and has a serene, innocent face. He looked bored and out of place with his hands in his pockets. Must be from a big city. He yawned and caught me staring at him. He stopped and stared back. I was frozen on my spot and debated whether I should smile or just bail. Either way, I think it would give him the impression that I'm a weirdo. Yet, the most unexpected thing happened. He raised his right hand and waved at me with a smile. I felt my face redden at his gesture and shook my head. I returned his smile and scurried back inside my room. That must've made him think that I really am a weirdo. I mean, do you know other people who would do that? Nope, just me.

Inside my room, I sat on my bed for a good 2 hours before finally deciding to sleep. But when I close my eyes, I picture him with his bright blonde hair and smile as he waves at me. I shot my eyelids up and stared at the pencil on my desk. A few hours awake won't really make a difference right?

I decided to draw a rough sketch of his smiling face on my sketchbook. Not that people would actually see it. I reached for it from the dresser and found it missing. I reached for it again and couldn't feel it. I finally got up and looked around but I couldn't find it anywhere. I tried to recall where I last put it. A memory came and I literally smacked my forehead with my palm. I went to my little balcony and still it wasn't there. Silently, I prayed to God that I don't find it on the yard because I seriously don't want to go outside at 10 in the evening. Very slowly, I looked down and my theory was right. It had fallen on the yard. But it wasn't _our_ yard.

* * *

**Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm so screwed. If I go downstairs and get it, I'm sure I'll get caught. If I leave it there, someone might see it and decide to take a peek. I can't risk that. I don't want people to see my work. It's embarrassing and it's like stepping inside my life which is kind of private.

I looked outside again and saw the window from the guy's house in front of mine light up. I immediately took a step back inside my room and watched through the curtains. I saw the boy from earlier walk outside his house toward their yard. Oh crap. He's heading right to the sketchbook! He's going to see all my drawings! Darn. I shouldn't have thought about that. Because right after I did, he noticed the golden sketchbook lying just beside their pine tree. I took a sharp breath and held it in for a few seconds as I watched him scan the book and look up toward the balcony. I covered myself with the curtains and released the air I've been holding in. Oh no. This is it. My entire life spilled through the pages of my sketchbook to a complete stranger. All because I flushed from his smile. Well, I guess we'll have to see if he decides to return it to me or keep it to himself.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of footsteps drumming the floor. _10:04 am_. Who could be busy at 10:04 am? I rub my eyes and squint from the sunshine passing through the window. I must've forgotten to close the curtains last night. Last night! I scramble out of bed and dash across the room but stopped in front of my full-length mirror. Geez, I look like a mess. My hair looks like a bird's nest dyed in black and my eyes are puffy like I've been crying for the past 2 days. After fixing myself, I headed to the door only to be greeted my dear sister.

"Oh, hello Misaki. We have visitors today by the way. Our new neighbor, the Usui's are coming over for lunch. And I hear they have a hot son." Her eyes twinkled as she said _hot son_. I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway, I take dibs. Wear something—" she stared at me up and down "—less unappealing to the naked eye since we're going to be introduced as sisters, okay? " she smiled then turned her heel.

I gagged when she said _sisters_. Seriously, whenever that word comes out, I feel my stomach, intestines, and other internal organs rise up. Not a good combination. I returned to my room and took a bath. I don't usually fuss over fixing myself but I sort of, kinda, want to look good when blondie sees me. I know, a bit bitchy but as much as I hate Sissy, she's pretty—pretty. Which means more competition. With her auburn perm and perfect body, I'd say guys would easily fight over her. The only imperfection in her is her attitude. Now I'm not exactly _unappealing_ to look at. My hair's a perfect wave. My body, well compared to Sissy's, it's a point average, just hidden behind all the loose shirts I have. I don't really like to expose so much skin. That's why I'm so pale.

I settled on wearing a rough loose sleeveless top with a print that says "Los Angeles", tattered jeans and ankle boots. I stare at my reflection and put on my denim jacket. I let my hair fall into loose waves. Finally, I grab my glasses from my desk and head to the kitchen.

"Oh Misaki dear, can you please set the table. Our guests are coming for lunch." Susan said as soon as she saw me. _Alrighty, let's start acting_. I thought. This family has a habit of inviting newcomers in town for dinner. It's like a routine. Then again, it's no big thing for me because I always stay silent.

After almost an hour of preparing, I heard the doorbell ring. I was about to walk toward the door when Sissy beat me to it.

"_I'll_ get it." She said. She stood before the door, fixed herself first and flashed her bright smile to greet the people on the other side. "Oh hi! Mr. and Mrs. Usui, how are you?" I inwardly choked at her pitched voice as she greeted them. Such a good actress. "Come on in!" she ushered them inside and led them to the living room.

"My, my, your house is wonderful." A tall and elegant blonde woman said. I can't believe she's a mother. She looks like a Hollywood actress.

"Why, thank you Patricia. I arranged the furniture myself." Susan said, coming out from the kitchen.

"That's just brilliant. And please call me Tricia. No need for formalities here, we are neighbors after all." Then they laughed. I inwardly sighed. Old people and there sense of humor. I sat down on the sofa and took my book.

"This is my daughter, Cecilia and my niece, Misaki. She's an artist." Susan gestured her hand toward me. I winced when she said 'artist'. It reminded me of my sketchbook which was now in the hands of my new neighbor.

"But we already took her as our own ever since—" Hank started but was cut off by my not-so-friendly stare that screamed are-you-seriously-saying-that-now-in-front-of-me-w ith-all-these-people?

Instead he cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "Well, this must be your son." He said. I lifted my eyes from my book and looked at him for the first time up close. Wow. He's even more handsome without the added distance. His eyes really are a deep shade of green.

"This is Takumi, our youngest son. His brother, Gerard is in college already." Yuu, Tricia's husband, said. Another handsome man. Seriously, this family is like picture-perfect.

Usui Takumi. So that's his name. He caught me staring and memories from last night flashed through my mind. I flushed and buried my face with my book. I wonder if he still has my sketchbook. Nah. He probably threw it away.

"Well, please have a seat. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Susan said.

"Oh let me help you with that." Tricia said. She followed Susan to the kitchen and Hank and Yuu went to the study to look at the different trophies Hank won during his younger days when he used to play baseball.

I saw Usui sit on the couch in front of mine through my peripheral vision. I could feel his intent gaze on me and it was very uncomfortable. I tried so hard not to squirm on my seat so I crossed my legs instead.

"So, Takumi, I hear you're going to the same high school as me. I guess we're gonna be schoolmates now." Sissy, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, said. She scooted closer to Usui but he didn't move neither did he even attempt to look at her. Talk about informalities.

"Uh, yeah." He said. I dug deep in my book and tried to at least concentrate on what I was reading but utterly failed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sissy asked. I scoffed. Like literally, I made a sound. You can definitely count on Sissy to ask a direct question to a complete stranger.

"No." Usui responded. And we have another blunt person in the house. What a match made in heaven these two. "Misaki right? So you're an artist."

I heard him say my name for the first time and it was kind of pleasant to hear. I gripped on my book tighter and lowered it, revealing my face. I raised my eyebrow at him as if to ask 'yeah, so?'

"Don't bother talking to her. She doesn't talk to anyone. I doubt she'll ever speak again. But you can ask _me_ anything." Sissy batted her eyelashes but all in vain since Usui wasn't looking at her.

"Really? She doesn't talk?" He smirked at me and I felt like I was being challenged. What was up with this guy?

"Kids, lunch is ready." Tricia said from the kitchen.

"Coming Mrs. Usui!" Sissy replied with a cheeky smile. She led Usui to the dining room but not before flashing me a glare. Hey, what did I do?

We were all seated in our big table, too big for one family if you ask me. But maybe that's the reason why Susan bought it, you know for occasions such as _this_. Hank and Yuu came in as soon as Susan placed the chicken on the table.

"Wow, Susan that looks delicious." Yuu said as he took his seat.

"Oh wait 'til you taste it." Tricia said.

Oh yeah, definitely delectable alright. Susan's known here for her amazing cooking skills. She won the title of best amateur cook in town. And yet, none of her traits were acquired by her daughter.

"So I heard you guys are from England? We've never been there but we were planning on taking a short vacation there this summer." Susan started.

"Oh yes, wonderful place it is." Tricia answered in her English accent. That was so pleasant to the ears. I've gotten used to English language because Sissy kept insulting me in English so I had to learn the damn words to understand.

"Actually, my husband is Japanese. We decided to move here to get to know the place where he grew up." She continued.

"Well that's great. You should go the amusement parks here in Japan. It's grand." Susan said.

The adults were talking and laughing but stopped abruptly when Usui asked a particular question.

"So how come you don't talk Misaki?" Hank choked in his soup as soon as he heard Usui's question.

"Takumi." Yuu said in a threatening tone.

"No dad, I was just curious that's all."

"That's a very delicate subject you're asking there son." Hank said and laughed his low laugh. Susan looked at me as if asking permission but I just shrugged. I guess she took that as a yes because the next thing I know, she started storytelling to everyone.

"Well, you see Misaki's parents… They we're in a car accident 10 years ago. And she was there when that happened." Susan started. I heard Tricia gasp and hold on to her husband's shoulder.

"Oh my, that's terrible." She said.

Susan nodded and continued, "We haven't heard her talk since then. It was all too much for a kid and maybe the event greatly shook her."

"Have you gone to specialists? A doctor maybe?" Yuu asked.

"We went to countless doctors but all said the same thing. She was traumatized." Hank replied.

"Anyway, we decided to let it be and continue on normally with our lives but you know it's still not the same." Susan added.

Well, I think I heard enough for one day. As soon as I finished eating, I immediately put the dishes on the sink and strolled off to our backyard. I could feel their eyes boring to my back as I walked.

I sat on the swing for a while and stared at the sky. I wish I had my sketchbook with me. The clouds look so pretty that it looks like it's painted on the sky. Just a light touch of the brush stroked right and left. Instinctively, I raised my hand to the sky and pretended that I was painting the clouds.

"You really do love art, huh?"

I whipped my head around and saw Usui coming my way. I dropped my hand quickly hoping he didn't see what I did. He must think I'm stupid or something. He sat on the swing beside mine and started pushing himself off the ground. I just stared at him. He looks like a kid. No, he _acts_ like a kid. It's so weird. I watched him as his hair rocked back and forth, pushed by the air as he moves. He's so beautiful. I caught myself staring and turned to look at the ground. _Stop it Misaki. It's rude to stare._ I remember my mom's voice when she caught me staring at a poor guy on the street years ago. I sure miss her. I sniffed lightly trying to suppress the tears from behind my eyeballs, careful not to let Usui hear. But I guess he did since he stopped swinging and looked at me.

"Oh here. I found it on our yard last night. It must've fallen from your window." Usui handed me my sketchbook. I accidentally brushed he's fingers lightly as I took the book from him. It was so warm and soft even though we only had physical contact for like 2 milliseconds.

I nodded as a thank you sign. Usui smirked.

"You really don't talk, do you?" there it is again. That feeling of being challenged. I looked at him with a questioned look. What's so special in me that got him so interested with my life? It's boring. It's quiet and peaceful but it's boring.

"You see, I'm a very curious person." He said as if to answer my unspoken question. "I find it weird that you're not talking to anyone at all." WEIRD. There. He finally said it. I looked down at the ground feeling a bit ashamed and sad that he called me weird. "But it's fascinating as well."

My eyes widen at his words. Fascinating? My life? My _sickness_? I looked at him and caught him staring at me with those emerald eyes softly. He smiled that warm smile and right then I wanted to touch his face. But I held myself back. I mean, I've only known this guy for one day and a half. It's like I already like him. It's weird. It's not right at all.

Afraid of where my thoughts and feelings would lead me, I got up and headed to my room leaving him on the swing.

* * *

**Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night, I contemplated on what to draw. I looked at my door and stared at the newly painted picture. It was the spitting image of the clouds a while ago. My room really is full of paintings. Susan couldn't oppose to this because one of the doctors we went to said that it might help bring my self esteem up and in due time I might start talking. I really don't know if it's working. I don't paint because I don't talk. I do it because I love it. It's the only thing that hasn't changed in me since the accident. Except of course, the memories which will always be there inside my head for all eternity. I went to my little balcony again and stared at the stars. It's so beautiful. It reminded me of Usui's eyes when he was looking at me. Without thinking, I started to draw him. His eyes which are like a cat's were my favorite parts to draw. I colored them with precision. I stopped and stared at the unfinished piece. Even if I only drew the eyes it's like I can already tell that it's Usui. His gaze pierced through my soul like he can see right through me. I started drawing his hair next. Sun-streaked blonde that stands out everywhere. A little messy but it suits him. I was in the middle of finishing my work when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Well, aren't you a night crawler." Usui popped his head from his window and smirked at me. I looked at my drawing and his face. Exactly the same.

"What's that? Another drawing? Can I see it?" I immediately shook my head. I can't let him know I drew him. It's humiliating. Also, it's weird. Like I'm stalking him or something. "C'mon. Just face it to me. I won't laugh I promise." He smiled cheekily.

I scoffed. Like, who would ever laugh at my drawings? If ever I showed these to anyone I bet they'd be at awe. I'm a professional. I'm good—no, I'm great at what I do. It's my life and my best friend. Just the fact he promised he won't laugh is an insult to my creations. He can't laugh at my drawings. Just the thought of it is offensive.

I shook my head at him and smirked. "I uh, took a look at your book. I hope you don't mind." That bolted my eyes up at him. Excuse me mister, but I actually do mind that you looked through my work! I stared at him. Eyes hard as stone.

He held his hands up in an act of surrender. "Whoa, whoa, easy there tiger. I just looked at three or four pages. I mean, how am I suppose to know it was yours?"

Oh, good point. I did write my name on the first page. But that doesn't mean he can take a look at the pages beyond that! This is great.

"If it makes you feel better, you're really good. You're drawings are awesome." He smiled at me. That smile that warms my whole body despite the chill of the night. That soft, serene charming smile of his. Wait what? What am I thinking?

"So you really won't talk to me?" I looked down at my drawing. Who does he think he is? I haven't spoken for 10 years, what makes him think I'd change for him?

"Huh, I guess that's a no. Am I by any chance, annoying you?" I peeked at him and slowly nodded. "Tell you what; I'll stop annoying you if—" I raised an eyebrow "—you start talking to me. How about it?" I looked at him in a way that would seem like I said 'are you kidding me?' I scoffed again. Is this guy serious?

"I'm serious." He said, answering my question. I rolled my eyes at him and started to climb back inside my room. "If you change you're mind, you know where to find me." I looked back and saw him close his windows. Change my mind. Tsk. Like that's ever gonna happen.

* * *

I woke up feeling dazed and sloppy. _Monday_. Shoot! I have class! I stood up and a familiar dropping sound came with it. Looking down, I saw my sketchbook face flat on the ground. Oh right, I forgot. I was up all night drawing Usui. Now that I think about it, why hadn't I put it on my desk? I looked at my finished product and tossed it in my bag. I got ready and headed down for breakfast. Exactly 3 minutes after 8, my teacher arrived.

"Hello Misaki. How are you?" Igarashi Tora said. I shrugged at him. "Oatmeal? Seriously?" he smirked at me. God he's hot. Tora is a professional teacher. _My_ professional teacher. He's just 3 years older than me. That doesn't really make much of a difference.

"Okay, so which topic did we last stop?" he took a seat in front of me giving me a chance to take him and all his charms in. As much as I'd like to admit he's gorgeous, he's a playboy. He sweet talks Susan, Sissy and of course me. Unlike the two, I hold my pride and dignity in close fists so I don't falter in his words. He's just another asshole on the block. After 6 full hours, class ended and I was free to go.

"See you tomorrow Misaki." Tora said as he cleaned up his things and left but not before giving me a wink. Ugh. _Whatever._

Every 5 in the afternoon, I always go to this mini park two blocks from Sissy's school. There's a secluded spot there and a little tree house that I discovered myself. I've been going there ever since I entered high school.

I rode my skateboard and passed by students who were coming out from the school. I looked at my watch. _4:17 pm_. I guess Sissy's class is over. I hurriedly turned left careful not to be seen by the Divas. After 15 minutes of strolling, I stopped in front of an old tree. I don't really know what kind of tree it is but I know it's been in this park for a very long time. I climbed up the ladder and stared at the scenery. I've been doing a lot of staring haven't I? I guess it's the only thing I can do.

"_If you change your mind, you know where to find me."_

Usui's words lingered through my mind. I've been thinking a lot about that. What's wrong with me? Why can't I talk? I clamped my head with my hands and sat down on the edge of the balcony.

_What is wrong with me?_

I was on the verge of crying when I heard a familiar sound from behind.

"You know it's not safe to do that. You might fall." _Usui. _I quickly wiped my eyes for any evidence of remorse and sat straight. I get the feeling that he's stalking me. He sat down beside me and I looked at him questioningly, taking in his scent. He looks so gorgeous with two buttons undone on his uniform.

"What? You think you could keep this place all to yourself?" he smirked. I glared at him. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but actually…" he neared his face to mine "I got here first." I blushed and looked away.

"But, seeing the paintings on the wall, I'm guessing you've found this place sooner than I did." I rolled my eyes. _Damn right I did._ "Can I stay here with you? I mean, we are neighbors now right?" he smiled that heartwarming smile of his. I found myself staring into his deep pool of green eyes again. _Spellbound._ I want him to stay with me but I think It's gonna be really awkward. He'd find me boring and uninteresting. I shook my head for the nth time. He seemed to take that as a no because he started to stand up and walk away.

"Alright, it's fine. I get it. You want your privacy. It's cool. Just let me know if you need anything." He smiled. I hesitated at first. Do I really want him to leave? Without thinking, I rose up from my seat and gripped the edge of his sleeve.

"No, i-it's fine…" Whoa! Where did that come from? I let go of his shirt and covered my mouth, eyes wide in shock.

…

…

"Did you just… did you just talk?"

* * *

**Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I… I don't—" I gasped. I don't even remember the sound of my voice anymore. I don't know what came over me but I started laughing. Like I really laughed. I was being hysteric in front of Usui. When I finally calmed myself down, I hugged him tight and murmured "thank you". He hugged me back. I came to my senses and shoved myself away from him.

"I—I'm sorry." I said. Well, more like whispered.

"It's fine. Glad I could help. Well, I guess I shouldn't annoy you anymore." He said shrugging.

"W—what?" Geez, can I stop stammering for once? And what did he mean by he won't annoy me anymore?

"The deal? Last night? I told you if you spoke to me, I won't annoy you anymore."

"Oh." Right. I forgot.

"Well, see yah then. And congratulations, Misa-chan." He smirked and then climbed down. Wait, Misa-chan? The nerve of this guy! Calling me by that stupid nickname even though we aren't close friends. I bet he was trying to amuse himself. Grabbing my skateboard, I went home and debated whether I should continue talking or continue… well, not talking.

"Misaki? Is that you?" Susan asked as I closed the door.

"Uh, yeah." I said. Suddenly I heard dishes shattering on the floor. I bolted for the kitchen and stopped when I saw Susan covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. "W-what's wrong?" I rushed over to her, carefully avoiding the smashed pieces of the plates. She touched my face with both hands and smiled while crying.

"Misaki, you talked." She said, still sobbing. Oh right. I didn't think of how they'd react when they knew I could talk now. "Hank! Get in here quick!" she yelled.

"What? Whoa! What happened here?" he exclaimed as he came downstairs. "What happened to you?" he said as soon as he saw Susan's face.

Susan smiled at him and looked at me. "Misaki, she finally talked." Hank's eyes went wide and steered me to face him.

"Is this true? Misaki?" he asked. I can hear desperation in his voice.

"Yes." I said bluntly. Hank chuckled and hugged me tight.

That night, I've never talked so much in my entire life. Well, probably because I spent more than half of my life not talking. But talking seriously wore me out. During dinner, Sissy kept staring at me and murmuring stuff like "whatever" or "that's nothing special". I'm actually happy that Susan and Hank are excited about me talking. I never thought it was a big deal. Well, I guess I have one person to thank for. _Usui_. I smiled at the thought.

I climbed to bed and started to drift to sleep. But before I could close my eyes, a bright light shone right through my window and illuminated my room. I rubbed my eyes and the steady light began to blink. I went to my window and saw Usui blinking his flashlight toward me.

"Okay stop. I'm awake. Geez." I said, shielding my eyes from the bright light. He turned the damn thing off and leaned on his windowsill.

"Glad to know you're still talking to me." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought no more annoying me?" I snapped.

"Oh? I thought you liked me being around?" then he flashed his signature smirk. Damn, he's so gorgeous. I felt my face redden and looked away.

"Sh-shut up! You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

"I should be full of myself. It was I who made you talk, wasn't it?"

"Tsk. Yeah right." I scoffed. "It was my own will power and determination that made me talk." Ugh. Me and my massive pride.

"Oh really? Why did you thank me earlier then?" he said.

"I—well, I didn't know what else to say. I was in shock." I told him.

"Right. Well, I'll pretend I believe that. Oh and by the way, nice outfit." He smirked again. I stared down at my tank top and shorts and blushed like a tomato.

"Pervert!" I heard him chuckle. He turned around and waved at me. I just closed my curtains and sank to the floor clutching my top. That was so embarrassing! I'm now half a virgin. Just awesome.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. My brothers were distracting me. :p**

******Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So, I'm gonna skip a few months after that okay? Usui and I began to feel close to each other. I've now known him for 8 months. He continued to annoy me every single day of my life and the prideful person that I am; I pretended to feel irritated but silently enjoyed his company.

So after 2 years of being home schooled, Hank and Susan decided to finally put me in Seika High. That's where Sissy and Usui go to. But unlike before, I'm not scared anymore. I don't feel like I have to hide inside the restroom for an entire day just to avoid getting bullied. I had Usui. I know it's sort of wrong to depend on him so much but I can't help it. Whenever I'm in trouble, he always seems to know how to help me. It was unnerving at first but I kinda got used to it now. He still calls me Misa-chan though.

"So do you think we'll be classmates, Misa-chan?" Usui said as he caught up to me while I was skateboarding towards school.

"Uh, I hope not. You'll probably wave like a dork at me and embarrass me in front of everyone." I said.

Usui chuckled, "You read my mind. C'mon, what's so wrong with having me as your classmate huh? We get to spend twice the time we used to back then."

"Hmm, let's see. EVERYTHING'S wrong." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we're gonna be late. Catch up if you can!" I yelled as I sped up toward the school gates.

* * *

Lunch came and some of the students left their classrooms. I went outside to eat under a big tree when two girls approached me. One had beige-colored hair styled in pig-tailed and the other one had short dark hair with glasses.

"Misaki!" pig-tailed girl exclaimed.

"Oh. Sakura." I said with a smile.

"Lets it lunch together! This is Shizuko. She's my best friend." She explained. I nodded at the dark-haired girl.

"Misaki! You're so smart! I never got that last equation right. And to think you just started class today." She pouted.

"Well, I was home schooled so I'm not really as behind as you think." I smiled.

"You should study more Sakura. All you keep thinking about is that good-for-nothing boyfriend of yours." Shizuko snapped as she set her food down on the grass.

"Boyfriend?" I raised my eyebrows at Sakura. She blushed and glared at Shizuko.

"Shizuko, he's not good-for-nothing. Kuuga-kun is a hardworking guy who—" Sakura started.

"Who makes you cry for no reason at all." She said bluntly.

"Wait, Kuuga? You mean that famous guy in a band or something? He's your boyfriend?" I was a bit taken aback because as far as I know, Kuuga is a playboy and doesn't really 'stick to one'. How the hell did sweet Sakura end up with him?

"Yes! That's him. He's so dreamy right?" she said with eyes sparkling.

"Uh, for your sake I'll say yes." I smiled. "How long have you guys been together?"

"A year." Shizuko said as she gobbled her sandwich. My eyes enlarged. Wow. I guess playboys do change.

We spent the entire lunchtime with Sakura talking about how in love she and Kuuga were. A conversation worthy of a gag reflex. Sakura kept talking until a she stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Misaki, does Usui-kun like you?" she asked. I choked on my lunch and struggled to compose myself.

"Why the hell would you ask that?"

"Well, Usui-kun has been staring at you the entire morning. When you solved that equation on the board, his eyes kept following you." Sakura said as she put a finger to her chin. Well guys, Usui's wish came true. We are classmates. So I have to endure his face for the whole semester.

"Ah, well we're neighbors. But that's as close as we get." I answered her.

"Oh, so that means you guys see each other a lot!" Sakura beamed.

"No! Well, yeah. But no, not all the time, I mean." I stammered.

Sakura kept insisting there was something between us and I kept saying there wasn't. This girl was pushy. But it was fun being with them. Shizuko wasn't much of a talker. She kept silent throughout the whole conversation except for a few reactions and gags. Well, it was all very alien to me at first. This was the longest I've been in a conversation that actually required me to talk before. Sakura was very comfortable to be with. She was all smiles and giggles. I'm glad I shared my time with them. I guess this is what it feels like to have friends. That sounds about right.

"Oh, have you heard about prom?" Sakura suddenly switched the topic.

"Prom?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. It's a month from now Misaki. I'm not surprised you didn't know considering the fact that you're new here." Shizuko answered.

"They said the theme was going to be grand. Well, that was sort of expected since the prom committee has a _princess_ for a president." Sakura added.

"Hana isn't exactly the kind of person who would settle for cheap rags and curtains as decorations. Her dad owns a big company and he's sponsoring the entire thing." Shizuko said.

"So what's the catch?" I asked.

"Oooh, you're good Misaki. Hana wants to have everyone dress up like royalty. And everyone has to have a date. If you don't have one, you're not allowed to go inside." Sakura answered.

"What happened to the traditional prom protocol? Well that's unfair." I said.

"Tell me about it. I plan on not going since I clearly won't have a date. Sakura however…" Shizuko trailed off looking towards her best friend.

"Well, Kuuga-kun's band is playing for the night so he gets to come." Sakura said happily. Great, so Sakura has a date.

"Well, I won't lose anything if I can't go right? I'm not really fond of social events anyway. As you can see, my social skills are kind of poor." I shrugged.

"What about Usui-kun? Why don't you go with him?" Sakura innocently asked. God, this girl doesn't know a single thing.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather swallow needles than have him as my _date_ for the dance."

"But this happens like once in a life time Misaki! If you don't go, what will you tell your children when they ask you about your prom experience." Sakura whined.

"I'll tell them I was constipated therefore I was not able to go." I said calmly.

"Misaki, that's not even a good excuse!" she whined even more.

"Actually, that's not really a bad idea." Shizuko interrupted.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"Well, if you change your mind, I can help out with the dress. Just give me a call." Sakura smiled. I inwardly laughed. Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I think your number will be left untouched in my phonebook for a while.

* * *

**Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, you need to have a lab partner for our experiment today. There'll be lots of sparks so be careful." Our professor said. What's a chemistry class without sparks and fireworks?

"Just choose the one next to you. So, pair up!" he said. I looked to my right and Sakura looked at me apologetically. Her seatmate already took dibs. I sighed and turned to my left. Usui yawned and slowly steered his eyes to meet mine.

"I guess I'm your lab partner now, Misa-chan." I groaned rather loudly. Of the people, why him? "We're gonna have so much fun." He smiled.

"Ugh. Whatever." I looked at the girl beside him and mouthed 'sorry'. It's clear she wanted Usui as her lab partner. I would've given him to her without a problem but I knew Usui wouldn't want that. "Just don't get in my way."

We spent 2 hours in the lab experimenting and taking down results. When the bell rang signaling for us to go home, I grabbed my things and stuffed them inside my bag.

"Okay, so for those who finished early, I'd like you to write a paper about the procedure and result of the experiment. Submit them to me by pair tomorrow." Our professor said.

Great. More time with _him_. I heard Usui snicker.

"So should we head to your place or mine?" he asked. I turned beet red. What was this guy thinking? Just because we've known each other for months now doesn't mean he can get me that easily!

"What the hell Usui?" I half yelled.

"For the paper?" I turned silent for a minute. Oh, right. "What did you think I meant?" He leaned closer to me and I blushed again.

"N-nothing!" I stammered. I hurriedly grabbed my things and left him in the lab. Okay, that was 'assuming to the highest level'. Completely embarrassing. I can't believe I actually thought that was what he meant.

"Wait up Ayuzawa." I turned around and saw Usui catching up to me.

"Go away." I pushed my feet harder so my skateboard would go faster.

"You know, you shouldn't be riding that thing. You're supposed to be a girl. Girl's don't ride skateboards." He said as he took longer strides to match my speed.

"Yeah well, newsflash I do." I retorted.

"Also, you might fall and scratch those pretty legs of yours."

"You are such a perverted alien you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm _your_ perverted alien." He whispered to my ear too near for comfort. I was taken aback by what he said and lost my balance. I tripped and waited for my face to crash to the floor but it didn't. Slowly, I opened my eyes to meet green ones in close proximity. His hands on my waist and back.

"Ayuzawa, are you alright?" he's so close, it's like one push I could already kiss him. Wait what? I shook my thoughts away and stood up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I brushed my skirt and grabbed my bag which fell to the ground when I tripped. "Thanks." What was I thinking just now?

"I hate to say I told you so."

"It was your fault anyway." Yeah for making me feel weird.

"How was that my fault?" he asked.

"Whatever." I skated away again and he started walking just two steps behind. We neared my house and I started to speed up but before I could open the door I said, "7 o'clock. My house. You better not be late." And went inside. I looked through the window and saw him smile and walk away.

* * *

**Another short chap. So sorry. :p**

******Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How was school dear?" Susan called.

"Good. Umm, is it okay for Usui to come over tonight? We have this thing for chem." I said, desperately hoping she'd say yes.

"You mean Takumi?" she said as she pried her eyes away from the T.V.

"Uh yeah, him. Is it okay?" I asked again.

"Yes sure. No problem. But no funny business okay?" she eyed me intensely.

"Seriously?" I scoffed and walked upstairs.

I tidied everything inside my room. Wouldn't want a guy to think I'm grubby now, would we? I changed into something casual. Just a pair of shorts and a loose shirt.

"Misaki, Takumi's here." Susan called from downstairs. Just in time. I rushed outside and saw him.

"Yo." He said twirling his lollipop.

"C'mon, follow me." As soon as we reached my room, I gathered my notebooks and set them on my desk. I watched Usui as he looked around.

"So this is your room. It's more like an art gallery." He smirked.

"Yeah, okay so let's start analyzing the data on the first part of the—no don't touch that!" I bawled. Usui was looking through my different sketchbooks. I grabbed the one he held. "You can't do that! You're not allowed to do that!"

"Okay, okay. Geez you don't have to scream at me." He held his hands up.

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't like random people touching my stuff without asking."

"I'm not just some random person, Ayuzawa." Usui said. I could sense a hint of hurt in his tone.

"N-no, that's not what I meant! I mean umm… I just—"

"It's fine." He smiled. "I'll ask next time." He walked across the room and sat on the bed. I guess he's back to normal, getting all comfortable in someone else's house.

"Can we start? The sooner we can finish this the sooner I can go to sleep." I barked.

We spent two hours working on the paper and suddenly I felt drowsy. I've been sleeping quite late recently. Well, maybe because I couldn't go to sleep. _Someone _was invading my head all the time. I took a quick peek at him through my lashes and saw him typing on my laptop with his specs on. He looks like a hot doctor or teacher or something.

"Like what you see?" he said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh, what?"

"We won't be able to finish immediately if you keep staring at me you know." He said still calmly typing on the keys.

"I was _not_ staring at you. I was staring at the… painting on my wall. I was thinking of adding something there. And FYI, I finished my part. Here." I gave him the paper I was writing on earlier and got up off the bed. "You want to eat something? Susan's a good cook."

"Yeah, sure." He answered bluntly.

"Hey mom, can you bring us food? No fruits please. Thanks." I shouted.

"Mom?" he snickered.

"I call her _mom_ out of respect Usui." I said hands folded on my chest. I felt sleepiness taking over me and I yawned.

"You can take a break you know. You can sleep or something." He said taking off his glasses. Why was that move such a turn on? I internally slapped myself and casually nodded.

"Okay, 5 minutes but that's it. Wake me up okay? And don't do anything funny." I glared at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned like a child.

I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I got tired. I'm sorry, I'll make the next chapter longer.**

******Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_We should go out of town for a vacation dear. It's nice to relax once in a while. Susan thinks we should go visit them in Los Angeles." Mom said._

"_We could go to my brother's beach resort. It has the finest white sand." Dad replied._

"_Hmm, that's nice. Just us three?" Mom asked._

"_Yes, just peace and quiet._

_Mom and dad were at the front seat. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw the seven year-old me. I know this. I remember this day. How could I forget? This was the day my parents died right before my very eyes._

"_We could go to their house right now for a reservation. How does next week sound?" Dad continued._

"_Wonderful." Mom answered._

"_Great, I'll have my schedule cleared out and—" Dad stopped._

"_What's wrong? Hun, what is it?" Mom asked frantically._

"_The breaks, they're not working." Dad pushed the breaks again._

"_What? Oh my god. Do something!" Mom screamed._

"_They won't work!" Mom turned to me and said something.  
"Baby, don't worry. Mommy's got you. Mommy's got you. Don't worry. Shh." She murmured._

_I cried. I cried like hell was going to break lose. I was gonna see them die all over again. Wake up Misaki! Wake up! I closed my eyes and braced for the impact._

"Ayuzawa!" I opened my eyes and saw Usui hovering above me.

"What?" I sat up and brushed my eyes. Great, I was crying. While I was sleeping. In front of him. Embarrassing moment for the 1000000nth time.

"You were having a nightmare." He said as he sat in front of me.

"No shit Sherlock." I mumbled.

"Do you mind telling me what your dream was about?" he looked at me with eyes full of concern.

"The car accident. And every scene was so vivid I couldn't…" I trailed off. "It's like I died for the 10nth time in 10 years. Even though it was just a dream I didn't know if I could survive it again. Good thing you woke me up." I laughed but it was a failed attempt to cover up the sadness I felt. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Usui… I'm fine." I said as I tried to shove him away but he was persistent.

"No you're not." I sighed. He wasn't going to give up. I dropped my hands to my lap and rested my head on his chest. He smelled so good. I can't compare his scent to anything else. It's purely Usui. I think my mind is going bonkers. I've been thinking about him for a while now. This isn't healthy at all. I pushed him away to untangle his arms around me.

"I said I'm fine." I pulled my sleeves up and finger-combed my hair. I felt Usui's eyes at me intently. "What?"

He smiled and sighed. "You sure know how to drive a guy crazy." He covered his face with his hands.

"What are you talking abou— mmph! " I couldn't finish what I was about to say because the next I knew, Usui's lips crashed to mine. I didn't know what to do. My hands we're still dug in my hair. My eyes were completely wide in shock. I tried to push him away but he just deepened the kiss. Ever so slowly, I parted my lips and kissed him back. I don't know if I was doing a good job. Hey, it's my first kiss. I tasted the faint cherry flavor of his lollipop. I felt his hands envelop my waist and I pulled him by the neck. He explored my mouth with his tongue and I gasped. He took this as a chance to deepen the kiss even more. I moaned out of bliss. He's such a good kisser, I couldn't help but respond. I snaked my hand through his silky hair and grabbed a handful. But before we could go further, a knock from the door stopped us.

"Misaki, I brought you food." Susan called.

"Yeah, be right there." I stood up rather quickly than I should. I was still gasping for air from making out. I opened the door and Susan handed me the tray of food.

"Honey, you're a bit red. Are you sick?" she asked. Shoot! I looked at Usui who just smirked while typing and turned back to her. I touched my face and exhaled to cool down a bit.

"Uhh, no I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." I waved my hand to make it seem believable. Susan stared at me keenly and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. No _funny business_." She said with a shaking finger to emphasize her point.

"Got it." I nodded. Quickly, I closed the door and breathed out. I placed the tray on my desk and plopped down on the bed with a loud '_thunk'_.

"Close call wasn't it?" Usui said, breaking the silence.

"Shut up."

Now this has certainly got me all confused. Does this mean he likes me? I don't know if I like him. Will he kiss me again? Was that just to tease me or something? I surely don't know. Usui's so hard to read. I groaned while covering my face with a pillow, forgetting that he was still in my room.

"Ayuzawa." He said in a serious tone.

"What?" I sat up immediately like I was expecting something. Wait, am I?

Usui sensed this and smirked. "Paper's done."

"Oh right. Just leave it there. I'll take care of the rest." I said without looking at him. I guess he was just playing me. That was never real. I sighed and walked to my bookshelf to get my chemistry book. Suddenly, Usui hugged me from behind which caused me to drop the book.

"U-usui! What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"I love you." He said, his breath tickling my neck.

Did I just hear that right? I gripped his hands as tightly as I could.

"You're kidding right?" I regretted is as soon as I said it. Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave and I had to bite my lip to avoid whimpering.

He suddenly turned me around and kissed me roughly. That nearly knocked the air from my lungs. He shoved his tongue inside my mouth and deepened the kiss pinning me on the shelf. I was trapped. After seconds of torment and pleasure he released my lips and touched my forehead with his.

"Does that answer your question?" he said while gasping.

"Definitely." Was all I could say. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki." He said as he turned to the door and left. He said my name with such possessiveness. I sank to the floor still panting like I ran a mile. How does he do that? I can still feel the touch of his lips on mine. _Tomorrow. _How can I face him tomorrow?

* * *

**I'll update soon! So watch out!**

******Please review awesome readers! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GLOB! Thank you so much guys! You don't know how your reviews made happy! Like literally I'm choking myself from sheer happiness! MARAMING SALAMAT PO! (in Filipino that means thank you so much ;)) Btw, I don't really know if this is weird but I sort of lost all of my ideas about the story. I can't remember the things I was about to write after chapter 9. So I asked my brothers to help me out. :p They have these crazy ideas and I want to put them in. I'm not gonna mention which parts though. ;) I'll let you guys figure that out. Anyway, you guys are AWESOME! I love love love you my AWESOME readers. :) (Awesome's my favorite word) By the way, the story gets bumpy after two or three chapters. I mean there's bound to be problems right? You guys just wait. ;) Magandang araw sa inyo. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Misaki? Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept last night." Sakura waved her hand in front of me to see if I was still alive.

I've been staring at random things for a long time since I woke up this morning. I mean, who in their right mind would be able to sleep when you're first kiss has been stolen _twice_ last night?

_I love you._

My eyes shot up and felt the heat rising to my face. Usui said he loved me. I didn't answer him. I mean, he wasn't asking. He wasn't waiting for an answer either. Does he want me to answer? My head is like aching. All I can think about is that kiss and it's making my brain delirious. Do I love him? Heck, do I even like him? Well, maybe a little bit. I haven't really felt any kind of affection towards a guy before. I think it's too soon. I mean how do I know he's not just saying it to tease me? So many questions and my mind can only take so much.

"Earth to Misakiiiii!" Sakura finally shook me and I started to feel my soul coming into place.

"Huh what?" I said.

"You were spacing out. What's wrong with you?" we were currently sitting under the same tree from yesterday eating lunch.

"Nothing. Chemistry wore me out." I said. _It certainly did._

"Really? I thought it would've been a piece of cake for you since Usui was your lab partner." She assumed.

"Yeah, well he wasn't cooperating very well." I said. I mean I'm telling the truth. He _was_ very _distracting._

"Well I'm sure you'll ace that paper. So, have you changed your mind? You know, about prom?" Sakura asked.

"Fat chance. I'm not going Sakura. That's final."

Sakura pouted. "Mooo, well I did try."

We got back to class immediately after lunch and I was shaking as soon as I neared our classroom. I'm gonna see him again. The whole morning was silence. Usui never talked to me and I didn't bother talking to him either. He seemed bored half the day and it sort of disappointed me. I was hoping we'd talk and clear things out about what happened last night.

As soon as I opened the door, there he was right beside my seat still looking as handsome as ever and here I am standing right by the door staring at him looking like a complete idiot.

"Umm, Misaki? Are you gonna go inside or something?" Sakura whispered from behind me.

"Oh right, sorry about that." I said as I scratched my head and walked towards my seat.

Again, silence. Oh now he's not talking to me? What the hell is his problem? I'm not gonna talk to him first. I'm a girl for god's sake. It's like a protocol for guys to approach girls first.

The entire afternoon was spent with silence between us and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I mean, he talked to me but it's usually about the lesson or something. Fine, if that's how he wants it then I'll go back to not talking! Well, to him that is.

Classes ended at around 5pm and I scurried outside the room not bothering to wait for Usui. We usually go home together but I don't think that's possible right now. I decided to go to the tree house and stay there for a while. Oh by the way, I'm _walking_. I ditched my skateboard because I wanted to avoid another _incident_ from happening.

It's been a while since I last came to this place. Still looks old as before. I climbed the ladder and dropped my bag on the wooden floor. The paintings on the wall have gradually started to chip off. I wonder if my cans of paint are still around. I looked behind the boxes stacked there and saw the cans covered with dust. It really has been a while. Crap, my brush already froze. I can't use it anymore. It's hard as stone. I decided to paint the wall using my fingers. I haven't done this in a long time.

I started to put another coat of paint over the ones I painted months ago. Dipping my fingers into other colors, I painted different kinds of flowers that I haven't seen before or maybe they don't actually exist. I only had three cans of paint so I mixed the colors together to create new ones. It's so hard since I can only have one color each finger. But after an hour, I finished it. An abstract image of flowers. I'm quite proud of it to be honest. A bit rough because I made it using my hands but it's genuine.

"Ayuzawa?" a voice from behind caught me off guard. "I knew you'd be here." Usui said as he let himself in.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. So now he starts talking to me? This guy is so unbelievable.

"That's amazing, what you did there." He said dodging my question. "You should take a picture of it. This tree house might be taken down and your paintings will be destroyed."

"Who cares? I can make another one if I wanted to." I said as I sat down on the floor.

"Your hands."

"What?" I looked up at him and saw him take his handkerchief and place it on my lap.

"Use it. To wipe the paint off." He said.

"It's fine." I muttered. Although it kind of stings a bit from all the rubbing. I might have a few scratches on my hand but I don't really mind.

"Don't be stubborn Ayuzawa." He crouched down and took my hands. But before he could wipe them I pulled them away from his hold.

"Wait." I said. I opened his white handkerchief and painted it with the remaining colors on my hands. Just a simple image of lines crossing together. It's nothing clear but the colors blend well together that it looks like a galaxy. "There." I said smiling. The paint on my hands hasn't completely been wiped off but it dried as soon as I started painting on his handkerchief.

"You never seize to amaze me Ayuzawa." He said as he took the piece of cloth.

"It's not as amazing as you make it sound like. It's just painting." I said. My mom and I used to do this when I was a kid. As soon as she gave me my first set of paint and brush, I started to love art. I'm not amazing. My mom was.

"Are you okay?" I didn't know how long I've been spacing out but he was already sitting right beside me.

"I just remembered. It's my parents' death anniversary tomorrow." I said.

"Do you want to go visit them?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to see them. I didn't go to their funeral ten years ago. As soon as I saw both of my parents' faces inside their coffins I couldn't bring myself to look at them again. They were so sad. So pitiful to look at. I know they weren't happy when they left me. I was just a kid. Now my life is messed up." I brought my knees up my chest and buried my face. I didn't cry. I've done a lot of crying and I think my eyes have run out of tears to spill.

"You have a family Misaki. That's what's important." He said without looking at me. I scoffed.

"I even struggle just calling Susan my _mom_. And I have a step sister who doesn't think twice about insulting me publicly or privately. What kind of family is that?" I exclaimed. "I mean, the only thing going right in my life right now is you." Okay, Misaki have you gone completely insane? This is why you shouldn't talk at all because you keep spurting out things that will embarrass you.

I winced as soon as the words came out. I practically confessed to this guy! I caught him staring at me with wide eyes. He suddenly chuckled and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Ayuzawa is so sly." He said. I saw a hint of red on his face. Wait, is he blushing?

"Well… I mean you aren't really annoying me that's why I said that. I mean, unlike Sissy she—but, you know… I just—" I stopped talking and just looked away. My mind is going blank. At this rate, I won't be able to say anything that actually makes any sense. "Okay I'm out." I said as I started to leave but he caught my wrist which caused me to turn around abruptly. He held my face and kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss like last night. It was _innocent_. My eyes were still open when he pulled away. He was just staring at me.

"I meant what I said last night." He suddenly murmured to my ear.

"But you didn't even talk to me this morning." I pushed him away and stood up. He is so infuriating!

"I was giving you time to think." He said still sitting down looking like a child.

"My mind was going ballistic you know that? You definitely had me thinking all day." I said.

"Who knew I would have such an effect on you." He said, smirking. He started to stand up and brush his pants.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." I said as I pushed him lightly. He caught both my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"I love you Misaki." He said tipping my chin up with one hand around my waist. My face turned deep red and looked away.

"You already told me that." I said.

"And I'll say it to you as many times as I like." He brushed his lips against my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Y-you don't have to do that! I already heard you the first time." I tried to push him away and to my surprise it actually worked.

I looked at him and he was just smiling. Like an idiot.

"Let's go to my place tonight." Usui muttered.

"What?!" I shouted. Is he serious? Over my dead body!

"You know you have a tendency to over react to things. Come to my place tonight because we're celebrating mom's birthday." He said.

"Oh. Okay." My face cooled down a bit after what he said. I sighed a deep sigh and heard him chuckle.

"C'mon, it's getting dark." He held my hand and walked away pulling me behind.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. :) Thanks again for reviewing. I apologize for the errors. I'll try and edit them. Also, I don't think I'll be able to update quickly. I have problems right now and it's not helping me write at all. I swear I'll do better when things lighten up. But thanks for the comments. :) I appreciate them. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 11

That night was the most tiring night I have ever experienced. Usui's family really knows how to throw a grand party. Their house doesn't really look big on the outside but it's like a castle inside. There were a lot of foreigners as well as Japanese. Everyone was wearing formal clothes and I thank god Susan found me before I could go to Usui's house wearing a shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"You look amazing Ayuzawa." Usui said as soon as he saw me in front of their house. He was clad in a black suit with two buttons undone. He left his hair in a messy state. Shit he looks hot. I tried hard to compose myself and walk towards him without blushing.

"I guess. I mean I look _okay_." I shrugged. I looked down at my creamy sleeveless dress that stops at the middle of my thighs. A bit short if you ask me, but I'd rather not disobey Susan. She's very stern when it comes to fashion. She finished my outfit with a pair of 3-inch strappy beige heels. Don't laugh. I can't walk in these.

"That is such an understatement." He said with a light laugh, taking hold of my hand. He led me inside their house and all I could do was gape. Everything was so… sparkly. Not even the mayor's house could compete to this. Usui looked at me and smirked. I must've seemed like a princess entering a big castle.

I looked around and felt a little underdressed. Everyone looked so rich and here I am, a small town girl walking hand in hand with possibly the hottest guy on earth. What did I do to deserve this?

We ate dinner inside their wide table. Wow, and I thought out table was too much. Everyone was speaking English and I just kept silent. All I know is that they're talking about business. Susan and Hank joined the conversation. Well they are originally from Los Angeles so that's no problem for them. Sissy kept glancing at the many rich men passing by. Of course the flirting never goes away. Everything was so intimidating I felt really small and nervous, and frankly out of place.

Usui sensed the tension and squeezed my hand. I gave him an assuring smile and continued eating the food which by the way was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. After dinner, Usui dragged me to his parents and I tried relentlessly to steer myself the other way but unfortunately he was too strong.

"Misaki! Oh you look wonderful dear." Tricia squealed and pulled me to a hug. I guess Usui got his childishness from his mother.

I gave her a warm smile and greeted her a happy birthday. Tricia looks so beautiful with her simple but fitting navy blue dress. She wore a big necklace that looks like Cleopatra's. She's so stunning that I felt unworthy just standing in front of her.

"Well, I hope your having a good time." Yuu said his hand around his wife's waist protectively.

"Oh she will." Usui said as he intertwined my fingers with his. I turned beet red. How can he do that so casually when we're in front of his parents?

"Usui, no funny business." Tricia warned him.

"That's what I told her." Susan interrupted from behind us. Tricia and Yuu laughed and I just pretended that Susan said that for amusement. But when I looked at her, she raised her eyebrow at me and I knew she was being serious.

Usui dragged me upstairs to his room. Don't misunderstand. I also wanted to see his room. Besides, there were so many guests.

"Yeah so this is my room." Usui said as he opened the door. I took a step inside and the first thing I noticed was my room in front of Usui's. I smiled. We used to have our late night conversations here with him leaning on his windowsill and me on my little balcony.

"Wait, you took a picture of me? When was this?" I said as I touched the photo glued on the side of the mirror.

"Chemistry. You looked so cute with your goggles and lab coat." He said his breath tickling my neck. I turned around and lightly pushed him.

"You have got to stop doing that." I said as I shook my head.

"Stop doing what?" he said as he neared me again.

"That. The staring, the touching, the whispering." I said, nervously looking around.

"You don't like it?" he took another step forward and I stepped backward until I felt the mirror.

"I—well not necessarily. I don't don't like it. It's just—it's making me feel weird. I feel fidgety and uncomfortable and happy and confused and embarrassed. I can't keep my feelings in check when I'm around you and—would you stop smiling!" here I am being all serious and he's grinning like a total idiot.

"Sorry, it's just—you look so cute when you're flustered." He said touching his forehead to mine.

"It's all your fault, idiot Usui." I mumbled.

"So sly, Ayuzawa." He said still smiling. We stood still for a while until slow music started to play from downstairs. "You wanna dance?" he stood straight and offered his hand.

"Uhh, no way. I don't do dancing." I said laughing.

"C'mon. I'll teach you." Usui took my hand, held my waist and started to sway with the rhythm of the music. I just kept looking down at my feet, afraid that I might step on his foot.

I heard him chuckle and say, "Shouldn't you have eye contact with your dance partner?"

"I-I just don't want to step on your toes. These heels are pretty pointy." I said.

"Speaking of dance, are you going to prom?" he asked.

"I don't think so. As you can see, I suck at this whole thing." I shrugged.

"Pity, it wouldn't be fun without Misa-chan around." He pouted. Ugh, so cute.

"You'll survive the night without me! I don't have to go to that stupid dance. Besides, I don't have a date."

Usui snickered. "Well that's no problem. I'm free, you're free. Do we really need a genius to figure this whole thing out?"

"Usui, are you asking me to be your date?" I stopped moving and stood still.

"Maybe I am." He smirked.

"Well, _maybe_ you're crazy." I shoved him playfully.

"_Maybe_ you'll say yes."

"_Maybe._" I said. Was I flirting just now? Before I could answer my own question, the door flew open and Usui's double appeared. Hold on, two Usui's?

* * *

**Please review my awesome readers. :) xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm quite disappointed with this chapter. I don't think I've put enough effort in writing this. And for that I apologize. I just feel so down right now. :( I'll try better next time. I promise. For now, this is Chapter 12. I wrote this two days ago before my problem came but I finished it a while ago. It's a bit... I don't know. I'll let you be the judge of that. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Gerard._"

"_Takumi."_

I stared at them both with curiosity. They look so much alike. Two Usui's.

"_You brought a girl to your room. That's a first."_ Gerard said in his English accent.

"_You have no business being here."_ Usui stared at his brother with cold eyes. I shivered. I'm not used to him being like this. He's usually so calm and composed all the time.

"_How rude. Is that how you treat you brother?"_ Gerard smirked. He even looks like Usui when he does that. I stood still, hoping they won't talk about me. I can understand them clearly but I don't think Gerard knows that.

"_You should go Gerard. Mother might want to see you."_

"_Aren't you going to introduce me to your guest?"_ Gerard said.

"_There is no need."_ Usui retorted.

"I can understand you, you know?" I snapped.

"Forgive me for being impolite. My name is Gerard Walker. But I'm sure you already know that." _Walker?_ I looked at Usui hoping he'd explain it to me but he just stared coldly at his brother. I sort of felt scared. He was so different.

Gerard offered his hand for a shake. "Umm, Misaki Ayuzawa." I said and reached for his hand but Usui suddenly gripped my wrist tightly. I winced from the pain and tried to wriggle it from his tight grasp.

"Usui…" I mumbled. He loosened his grip and I saw Gerard smirking.

"Still so serious my little brother. Well, that's all I needed to know. Goodbye." He started to walk away but stopped abruptly by the door. "Oh and it was nice meeting you Ms. Ayuzawa." Then he turned and left.

Usui let go of my hand. I massaged my wrist which reddened from his tight grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Stay away from him Ayuzawa." He said in a cold tone.

"What?"

"Just promise me." He took my hand and touched my now swollen wrist. I flinched as his fingers caressed it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." I lied. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Just stay away from him."

"How can I do that when I don't even know the reason why I should?" I exclaimed.

"Just do it. Please." He pleaded. My face softened and slowly nodded. He's so frustrating.

"Can I ask why he's a Walker?"

"We have different fathers." He said bluntly.

"Wow. That's a nice explanation. Care to elaborate?" I asked. "You didn't really think I would settle for that kind of answer did you?"

Usui snickered. "No, of course not. Gerard isn't really fond of me existing in this world. Mother had an affair with my father and after I was born, she decided to sign the divorce papers permanently separating her and her former husband. Of course, Gerard didn't like it one bit. But he was stuck with our mother because his father lost it after the divorce. I don't know the whole details but I know he's lost his job, became a drunkard and practically messed up his life. Gerard of course wasn't allowed to see him because of his state. That angered him and decided to be rebellious by transferring schools and purposely separating himself from the family."

"That's his way of rebellion?" I laughed.

"You don't know half of it." Usui said.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked, composing myself.

Usui shrugged. "Let's just say it's not good."

I didn't ask any further questions. All I know is that they're not in good terms. After the party, I headed back home and changed to my pajamas. Thank god it's Friday. Quickly, I dropped to the bed and took my sketchbook. It's been a while since I did some drawing. Ever since Usui got me to talk I haven't touched my pencil in a while.

I stared at my favorite sketchbook, the one he found when I dropped it from the balcony. I flipped through some pages and stopped at the one with Usui's face and smiled. I still haven't really figured out what my feelings are for him. I haven't said that I love him, but part of me wants to. It's just I can't see myself saying it. Maybe I don't have to say it. Maybe I could show it to him.

Despite my weariness, I painted something on my canvas that showed what my true feelings are. It seems easier than saying them. I spent the entire night painting. My hands already started to hurt because of the scratches from painting the tree house but I didn't mind. I laughed inwardly. I can't believe I'm doing this for a guy. I never expected that I'd fall for a perverted outer space alien. But like he said, he's _my_ perverted outer space alien.

Weeks passed and prom night started to come closer. I haven't even said yes to Usui's offer of me being his date.

"Misaki, there's only 12 days left. It's not too late you know." Sakura said as we walked through the hallway.

"Actually, I'm starting to change my mind. But I'm not sure yet." I said.

"Really? So that means you've found a date! Who is it? Is it Usui-kun?" she said, eyes brimming with excitement.

"Err… well he asked me but I just said I'll think about it." _Actually I said maybe._

"You're playing hard to get. I like that!" she said as she clapped her hands together.

"Actually, that was never my intention. I just—" I was cut off by the bell then Sakura dragged me towards the classroom.

I decided to stay away from Sakura for a while since she wouldn't stop bugging me about saying yes to Usui's offer. Maybe I should. I mean, it's just a dance right? No big deal. Just a social dance. So after classes, I talked to Usui as we headed home together.

"You're awfully quiet today Misa-chan. Something wrong?" he asked as we walked.

"N-no!" I yelled. Oh Misaki, you suck at lying.

"Okay." He said shrugging.

As we neared my house, I felt my chance slipping away. Right. It's now or never.

"Usui." I started.

"Hmm?"

"Does your offer still stand?" I asked while looking at the ground.

"What offer?"

"You know. About the dance." I said. Great. Now my face is getting warm.

I heard him chuckle and say, "Of course. Why? Did you change your mind?"

"Umm. Well, only because Sakura won't stop bugging me about it. It's annoying and—"

"Just say yes Ayuzawa."

"Fine. _Yes_. You happy?" I crossed my arms on my chest and grunted.

"Ecstatic." I looked at him and he grinned.

I found myself smiling too. I guess prom night won't be that bad. Right?

* * *

**Please review my awesome readers. :) xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey! I was feelin' really good last night so I thought of writing a new chapter. :) Thank you for the reviews! Love you awesome readers! xoxo.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Remember when I said that Sakura's phone number will be left untouched? Well, I might have to eat my words because right now, I'm speed dialing her. I only have less than a week to get a dress for prom.

"Hello? Misaki?" Sakura said after the third ring.

"Sakura—I need your help." I said with a deep sigh.

"Be right there in ten." She said then hung up. She knows me too well. I can't believe I'm actually gonna go look for a dress. I can already sense that this is gonna very stressful.

* * *

"Where's Shizuko?" I asked when Sakura arrived on our doorstep.

"She doesn't like shopping. She thinks it's a pain." She pouted.

"It kinda is." I said.

"Well, I don't care. I'm here to help you and that's what I'm gonna do. Now c'mon!" she dragged me outside and headed to the mall.

To tell you the truth, I've only been to the mall like three times. No kidding. Well what did you expect? I've been mute for 10 years. We strolled back and forth trying to find 'the perfect dress' when my feet started to hurt. We've been at it for 3 hours and haven't picked a single dress. I mean I see a lot of simple ones but Sakura finds it—if not boring—too _70's_.

"Sakura please." I begged her. "I think my feet are swelling."

"Oh alright. Let's sit down for a while." We bought hotdogs and sat down on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"I can't believe you would eat this kind of stuff." Sakura said.

"What? They're delicious." I said while gobbling down my food.

"You know, there are still 7 shops we haven't gone to and we have…" she looked down at her watch. "less than 2 hours 'til the mall closes. Yosh! We can do this!" she said with a fist pump. I just smiled awkwardly at her. Glad she has the energy to do this. I think my power core is nearly depleted from all the walking. God I need exercise.

"Oh my! Misaki! Look there!" she threw her hotdog in the garbage bin and dragged me towards the shop in front of us.

"Wait!" I hesitated first before throwing my unfinished hotdog. "What is it?"

"This is it! I've found it Misaki!" she squealed. "You _have_ to try it on!"

"Don't you think it's a bit short?"

"Oh don't be silly! This would look perfect on you!" she went inside the shop and asked for the dress. "Here, try it on. Hurry! I wanna see you in that." She handed me the dress and pushed me inside the fitting room. I stared at the navy colored chiffon dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline. I have to admit, it's actually pretty. I'm worried about the length though. It's kinda short. I tried it on and hoped Sakura would like it because I really don't want to spend the next two hours going in to the remaining six shops in this godforsaken mall. I took one last look of myself on the mirror and opened the curtain.

"Well?" _fingers crossed._

She was silent for about a minute then grinned from ear to ear. "Absolutely perfect." Hallelujah we found a dress!

* * *

When I arrived home I heard Sissy yelling to the top of her lungs. I caught sight of her stomping her way upstairs and winced as she shut the door forcefully.

"What's gotten into her?" I asked Susan.

"She doesn't like the idea of you using her car this Friday." She sighed.

"This Friday? You mean Prom night? Why? Why would I use her car?" Oh boy. This can't be good.

"You didn't know? Three days ago, she crashed her car to a tree and left a huge dent on the bumper. Cost your father a fortune to fix."

"Really? But why do I get to drive?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cecilia was drunk when she crashed the car. I don't think I'll be surprised if she gets drunk during prom. So, I want the both of you together when you come home understand? Even if she's sober, I want you to drive the car." She explained.

"Okay. But Sis—Cecilia won't be happy about that." I said.

"Don't worry about her. Whatever you do, don't give her the wheel." She warned. This family is crazy.

"Understood." I smiled and walked to my room. I took the dress out from the bag and stared at it. It is pretty. But it's just not me. I got my brush out and started to paint green thin vines on the sides. It matched the dress since it flows smoothly. That's better. It feels more me. Now, I'm ready for prom.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Sissy yelled. We were currently on our way to school. It's Prom night and Sissy's screaming like her butt was on fire. "This is my car! And who gets to drive it? _Obviously_ not me."

I rolled my eyes and focused on the road. "You know, it's only a twenty minute drive from home to school. You won't lose a nail just by sitting there. Trust me."

"Twenty minutes is all I need to suffocate and die." She exclaimed.

"Don't you think your exaggerating just _a little bit_?" I said. She is such a drama queen.

"You wanna know who's exaggerating? _Mom._ I mean, it was just a small dent!"

"That small dent would've cost you your allowance for a whole month" I snapped.

"Whatever. You think you're so special because you can talk now and you're dating the hottest guy and you're the _good_ daughter—"

"Now hold on just a second. First of all, do you think it's fun not talking for 10 years? Huh? Second, I am not dating Usui. He's just an annoying person who likes to stalk. Third, I'm just paying your parents back for all the things they've given me. They gave me a home, a life and a family. And I think you should start doing the same thing!" I yelled. This girl was driving me crazy. Luckily, I didn't have to endure much because we neared the school. I parked the car and stepped out.

"Be here by eleven or mom's gonna kill you!" _or me_. I shouted at Sissy who already made her way toward the gym. I sighed and felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Ayuzawa. Behind you."

* * *

**I'm actually working on chapter 14 right now. Hope you guys like this chapter! Because I don't think you'll like the next one. I think you'll hate me. :))) Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here! And thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

I gasped when I saw Usui standing behind me.

"Crap! Usui you scared me!" I clutched my chest to calm myself down. "You really are an outer space alien."

"You look beautiful." He said. He was wearing a simple black tux. My prince charming looks so dashing.

I blushed at what he said and muttered, "Whatever." He chuckled and offered his hand.

"You're gonna have the time of your life Misa-chan. I'll make sure of it." He whispered as we walked toward the school gym with my hand around his.

I winced as bright lights shone from above the stage. Kuuga's band was playing a rock song and everyone was dancing. This is so not the atmosphere I wanna be in. I looked around the place and everything was from red curtains to chandeliers to grand tables. It looks like a castle. The prom committee really went all out tonight.

Usui suddenly dragged me away from the dancing crowd to the maze-like garden behind the gym.

"Usui, what are we doing here? The party's inside." I said pulling my hand free.

"I just thought maybe we should do something different." He led me to the gazebo decorated with lights and dangling vines. Just like the ones on my dress. I gasped. It was so beautiful.

"Can I have this dance?" Usui said, bowing like a prince.

"You know I don't dance." I said smiling.

"Just follow my lead, you'll be fine I promise." He took my hand and positioned the other on my waist.

"The music isn't even mellow—" I stopped as soon as the song changed to a slower one. Okay, I take that back. I looked down on my feet. I seriously don't want to step on his Italian shoes. Don't ask me why I know.

Usui swiftly lifted my chin up and stared at me intently. "Eye contact, Ayuzawa." I gulped. His eyes were so deep but it shone as the lights hit them.

"I might step on your—" I said but he quickly sealed my lips with a kiss. I didn't hesitate any longer and kissed him back. I pulled his tie and heard him grunt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

"You're so beautiful." He said between kisses. I can't believe it. I thought prom would be boring but it just might be the best night of my life. He nibbled my lower lip and I moaned. I parted my lips and his tongue explored my mouth. But before I could continue enjoying our lip lock, my phone rang. _Not now._

"Usui, wait. My phone." I said trying to break the kiss.

"Leave it." He captured my lips again and continued kissing me. My phone rang again and I knew I had to answer this. It might be mom. I successfully untangled myself from Usui and wiped off any smeared lip gloss.

"Hello?"

"Misaki! Help me!" _Sissy._

"Cecilia? What's going on?"

"Misaki, you've got to help me. My crazy date took me to this warehouse. He said we were just going to a club to have a drink but he took me here. He wanted to do _it_ with me but I didn't want to. He left me here alone." She was crying. What the hell has she gotten herself into?

"Where are you?" These girl is seriously gonna get me in trouble. I should've kept an eye on her. "Usui, I have to go get Sissy. She's in this warehouse or something. I have to go. Or else, we'll both get killed. By Susan." I said as soon as Sissy hung up.

"I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine. Sissy wouldn't like that. I'll call you when I get back I promise." I called out as I sprinted from the garden. Damn these heels. I look like a kangaroo running in these. I stopped in front of the car to get my keys from my purse when I saw the folded painting. I was supposed to give it to Usui tonight to finally tell him how I feel. I clutched the it tight. Maybe I can still give it to him after I've fetched Sissy.

"Ms. Ayuzawa." I sprang around and saw Gerard leaning on his car. Well, I'm assuming it's his.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in college?" I said. Usui and his brother really have this habit of sneaking up on people. It's not healthy.

"I just came to visit my little brother."

"Can't you do it after the party?" I asked. What's so important that he has to come all this way just to see Usui? I rolled my eyes and got my keys out.

I felt Gerard nearing me. Quickly, I opened my door but before I could go inside he said, "Do you know why Takumi likes you?" I froze for a second and stared at him. "Do you know why he's always following you around? Warning you to stay away from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. Okay, this guy is officially creeping me out. How does he know that?

"Did you know Takumi had a girlfriend that looked exactly like you?" my eyes widened. My chest suddenly ached and I couldn't concentrate on anything else except on what Gerard just said. "If you don't believe me, this is her picture."

He handed me a folder and inside was a photo of a girl smiling candidly with Usui beside her. _Ana Collins. _She had black hair just like mine. But her eyes were different. She had dark brown orbs while mine were lighter, like honey. But beyond that, we looked exactly the same. I started to shake. I don't know if it was because of the cold wind outside or because of what Gerard just told. Maybe both.

"She died of Leukemia two years ago. My brother loved her dearly. Sadly, the doctors couldn't help her." He added.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just warning you. Or rather saving you from a broken heart. You didn't really think Takumi fell for you because of who you are right? I'm sure you've been wondering why of all the girls in the world, he chose you."

I stared at him with piercing dagger eyes and handed him back the folder.

"I don't know what you're real intentions are but Usui and I aren't together. He doesn't like me that way and the feeling's mutual. Now, if you're done pestering me I have to be somewhere. Goodbye." I got inside the car and drove away.

I clutched my chest tightly. It feels like it's gonna explode. _Ana Collins_. Despite the fact that we do look alike, I can't deny that she was prettier. Is that why Usui likes me? Because I look like her? My tears threatened to spill but I held them back. If it is true, I don't want to cry for him. I won't be vulnerable because of him. I stepped on the gas pedal and sped up. After 10 minutes, I caught sight of the warehouse. I turned left and saw Sissy sitting on the sidewalk. I immediately stopped the car and ran towards her.

"Cecila!" she looked at me and cried. Her mascara flowing down as her tears spilled.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm so glad to see you!" she hugged me tight and I could smell alcohol as she spoke.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked and lightly pushed her away.

"Just a little. The guys spiked the punch. C'mon, let's get out of here before my psycho date comes back for me." She grabbed the keys from my hand and headed to the car.

"Whoa hold on there." I took the keys back from her and I received a scowl. "What do you take me for? Stupid? Why would I let you drive when you're drunk?"

"Oh c'mon. Don't tell me we're going through this again?" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Yes. We are. And I'm driving." I got inside the car and Sissy growled. "Well c'mon. I'm leaving you if you don't get inside." She hopped beside me and folded her chest.

"You know what? I take back everything good that I said about you."

"You never said anything good about me. Ever." I retorted as the engine roared to life.

"Oh you are such a smartass aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and drove away.

"I have serious anger issues right now Cecilia. Do not test me."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared." She mocked. If I didn't have self control, I would have done a roundhouse kick on her face right this second. I stayed silent the whole trip, still thinking about what Gerard said. I flinched as I remembered his words.

_You didn't really think Takumi fell for you because of who you are right?_

I bit my lip. I haven't felt this much pain since my parents passed away. I felt like I wanted to die. But there's one problem. Sissy won't stop talking.

"I shouldn't have called you. You only made things worse! You are a worthless piece of shit!" I know she was just saying that because she's drunk. Okay scratch that, I think she would still say it even if she's sober.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" I didn't answer her. If I did, who knows what might come out from my mouth?

"Hey!" she yelled again. "Oh now your giving me the silent treatment?" she pushed me hard but still I ignored her. I heard her growl and shout, "Get out Misaki! This is my car and I'm driving it!" she grabbed the wheel and steered it the other way.

"Cecilia! What are you doing! We might crash!" I tried to push her away but she clawed my fingers with her ridiculously long nails.

"I don't care! As long as you're going down with me!" she grabbed the wheel again and before I knew it, the car was already on the other lane. There was a bright light and a loud horn. I couldn't see where we were going. Without thinking, I hugged Sissy shielding her from the glass shards as soon as we hit another vehicle. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. Sissy screamed but I just held her tight. The car flipped around and as soon as it hit the ground I lost grip of Sissy and landed on the concrete floor. I hit my head and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Okay, this was my brother's idea. Don't hate me! Please review my awesome readers! xoxo. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! Here's Chapter 15. :) I'm kinda struggling whether I should keep Misaki alive or not. :/ I haven't the slightest idea on what chapter 16 will be about. So I might have to ask my brothers again. :)) Well, have fun reading my awesome readers! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 15

"_Okay baby, this is what we're gonna do. You're gonna throw this balloon on the wall okay?" Mom said._

"_Okay!" I shouted._

"_As hard as you can alright? Okay, one two three go!"I threw the balloon on the white wall and blue paint splashed everywhere. "Good job Misaki!" I laughed as I threw more balloons._

"_Mommy, you try." I gave her a red balloon and she tossed it on the wall._

"_What are you doing there?" I turned around and saw dad coming down the basement._

"_Look daddy! Look!" Dad grabbed his camera and took a photo of the abstract painting._

"_That looks brilliant Misaki." He smiled then hugged me tight. I smudged his face with paint and he gasped. "Why you little—" he put green paint on my nose and started to walk towards mom._

"_Oh no. Honey, don't you dare." Mom ran around the room but dad caught her by the waist and they both laughed. I hugged mom tight and laughed with them._

* * *

I opened my eyes and all I could see was white. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my prom dress. My vision started to clear and white walls started to form. Wait a minute. This looks familiar. I'm in the hospital. Oh now I remember. The car got hit by a truck and it tumbled around. I don't seem to have any wounds, broken bones or whatever. It doesn't hurt anywhere. Oh my god, where's Sissy? Is she dead? Am I dead?

"Misaki!" _Sissy?_ I could swear that was her. "Misaki! Hang in there!" suddenly, I saw myself being carried on a stretcher. God I look awful. I had scratches everywhere and my head was bleeding.

They rushed me to the emergency room leaving Sissy outside crying. She didn't have much injuries compared to me. Her right arm hand scratches probably because it was the only part exposed. I saw Sissy fishing out her phone and calling someone.

"Mom? Mom I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I—" she broke into tears and sank to the floor. _Oh Sissy._ I neared her and tried to put a hand on her back but it just went through.

I guess I'm a ghost now.

"The car crashed and Misaki—she saved me. She… she—mom, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry…" She cried again. I guess she really does care about me. We both looked like shit. Sissy dropped her phone and cried. I sat down beside her and sighed. I know I should be panicking right now but I'm not. It's like I don't care if I die. I mean, what's there to live for anyway? The guy I'm in love with turned out to love me for who I'm not. There's a painful pang in my chest whenever I think about Usui. Maybe I should just die. It's better right? I'll finally be with my parents. By the way, shouldn't they come get me now? I'm ready to die.

After Sissy got her wounds treated, Susan and Hank arrived. She had this look on her face that I haven't seen before. It was a mixture of rage and sadness. And it was directed at Sissy.

"Mom! I'm so—" suddenly Susan slapped her so hard she fell to the floor. I was beyond shocked. Susan was a gentle person and I never in my life thought she could hurt someone like that. Especially her own daughter.

"If anything happens to Misaki I swear to god I'll—"

"Susan, enough." Hank pulled his wife by the arm and dragged her away from Sissy. She was just crying on the floor clutching her left cheek which reddened from Susan's unexpected slap. I actually felt sorry for her. All this time Sissy just wanted her parents' attention but they were too busy worrying about me. I should just die. But why is my body still fighting? I went inside the emergency room and saw my body being injected with tubes. It's probably the only thing that's keeping me alive. The doctors and nurses were busy performing a surgery on my head.

"Don't bother guys. It's okay if I die. Really." I said knowing they can't hear me. I sighed and went through the door. I stopped when I saw Usui panting and hair disheveled. Even in that state, he still looks amazing. My chest started to ache again. He doesn't love me. He loves Ana. Suddenly I felt my tears falling at last. They've been held back far too long.

"Usui." Sissy approached him and he just stared at her coldly. "I know you hate me right now but there's something you should have." Sissy opened my purse and handed him the painting. "I think she wanted you to have it."

Usui just stared at the folded paper before taking it. He opened it and his eyes widened. It was a painting of us dancing in his room. Wasn't perfect but damn near. Behind the paper was a letter I wrote. I planned on giving him the painting right after the party was over so that he doesn't read it while I'm still around. But unfortunately, the plan backfired. I went beside him and read my letter out loud.

"Dear perverted outer space alien, I'm sorry for the cheesiness but I don't know how else I could say this to you without breaking down and blushing all the time. So here it goes. The first time I ever saw your face, I knew you'd be trouble. You were annoying and mysterious. There wasn't a day where you wouldn't occupy my mind. And I tried convincing myself it was just because you were interesting. Convincing failed. You know I'm not good with words so listen up. I love you, Usui. I know you've said it to me many times already and I'm sorry if I haven't summed up the courage to tell you sooner but there it is. You got me to talk when everyone else failed to do so. You always manage to make me smile even if I don't want to. You were always there when I needed you. You are the first person ever to make me feel weird and jittery and confused at the same time. You might think this painting is a bit cliché. But you know what they say; a picture paints a thousand words. I love you my perverted outer space alien."

I heard Usui chuckle but it was a sad laugh. "So sly Ayuzawa." He said then covered his face with his hands.

The doctor came out from the emergency room and everyone immediately stood up. He took off his mask and inhaled deeply. Susan's face was still tear-stained and Sissy's cheek was still red. I can tell they were all holding their breath.

"Her head got cut pretty badly and she lost a lot of blood. She's hanging on however she's still in a critical condition." he said. Susan cried and hugged her husband. Sissy sank to the floor again. Seeing them like this makes me want to die even more.

After a while, everyone calmed down. It was already 1:00 am and they were still in the hospital. Hank decided to take Sissy home because she was still a little drunk. All that's left were Usui and Susan. She took a seat beside him and flashed a weary smile.

"You're tired Takumi. I'll look after her." She said.

Usui shook his head. "It's fine. I want to be here when she wakes up." _If I wake up._

"You love her very much don't you?" That is a very uncomfortable question to ask Susan. But Usui didn't answer. "You know, after her parents' died, I swore on my sister's grave that I will take care of their daughter. Sadly, I'm not doing a good job." _You're wrong Susan._ I sat on the floor in front of them and listened. It's the only thing I can do right now. Silence filled the whole place until the doctor told them that they're allowed to see me.

"Hello dear." Susan said as she sat down next to me. "The doctor said you're doing great." _Liar._ She took my hand and caressed it slowly. "Cecilia's alright. She's very grateful that you saved her. Honey, do me a favor will you?" She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stay alive for me, okay?"

* * *

**Too cheezy? Let me know okay? Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Three months have passed and my body was still in a coma. I guess the damage in my head was more serious than I thought. Susan visited me everyday in the hospital and I always watched her. She always says "You can wake up anytime Misaki. I'll be here, don't worry." It saddens me because I can't tell her how much I appreciate what she's doing. Sakura and Shizuko also visit. The first time they came, Sakura was crying like she was about to flood the hospital. Usui comes every night when Susan's done visiting. He makes sure they don't meet and I don't know why. Usui just sits beside me. He doesn't talk. Sometimes, he takes my hand or kisses my forehead but other than that, nothing. I sometimes follow them home. Sometimes, I ride inside the car. My family has changed ever since the accident. Sissy's become more tamed. She didn't drink anymore. She isn't allowed to use the car as well. Susan's forgiven her already but she doesn't talk to her as much as before.

"Hey there Misaki!" Sissy said when she visited me one day. "I brought you flowers." She placed them in a vase which contained the withered flowers she brought last week. She grabbed a chair and sat beside me.

"You're a little pale. You should really wake up now so we can go outside. I mean, winter's coming but there's still a little sun." she took my hand and gently caressed it. "You're cold. Mom's okay by the way. She still doesn't talk to me much but you know I deserve it." She laughed. "I miss you. I know I haven't been much of a sister to you but I'd like it if you wake up now. We could go shopping." She smiled. _Sissy I hate shopping._

I smiled back at her knowing she can't see me. She talked for hours and sometimes I'd laugh. Lunch came and she bid me goodbye. I was alone again. Well, not for long.

Right on cue, Usui came. He brought flowers. That's a first. He looked at the vase and saw the flowers Sissy brought. He placed the bouquet on the bedside table instead and sat down beside me. Silence again. It's always like this every time he visits me. I've almost forgotten his voice already. I'm a little sad because maybe he thinks that I'll leave him just like what Ana did. I'm not her. But if that's what he really thinks then maybe I should go. I can't be someone else for him. It's either he loves me for me or he doesn't love me at all. _Ouch._ That phrase kinda hurts. I left the room and sat down on one of the chairs outside. Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me. I peeked at the person and my eyeballs nearly popped out.

"Mom!"

"Hi honey." She smiled that kind smile of hers. I hugged her tight and cried. She still looks the same. She had her hair in a ponytail. She still had little wrinkles at the sides of her eyes when she smiled. She was still my mom.

"Mom, please take me with you! I'm ready now." I said clutching her hand firmly.

"Oh dear, is that what you really want?" she asked.

"Yes! I miss you! And dad! My life hasn't been the same since you left." I answered desperately.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we couldn't hold on. But your dad and I—we're always here for you. You've grown up to be the person we wanted you to be. But are you sure you want to throw this life away? And leave all the people who care about you?" she looked at Usui through the glass window and I followed her gaze.

"He's a handsome young man, Misaki. It would be an awful shame if you leave him behind." She whispered.

"M-mom!" I blushed and looked down. "It's not like that. You're mistaken. He doesn't like me that way." She laughed then ran a hand down my hair.

"Misaki, I know when a person's in love. Trust me. I'm your mother." She winked at me. "You're strong. So be strong for me okay?" I closed my eyes as she kissed my forehead. When I opened them, she was gone.

"Mom?" I called out but only silence responded.

"Ayuzawa." That caught my attention. I walked back inside the room and stood on the opposite side of the bed. "You're probably wondering why I haven't talked to you for the past three months. I sort of don't believe this whole thing. You know, the talk-to-the-patient-because-they-can-still-hear-yo u thing. But, I'm a little desperate now. I want you to know that I read the letter. And I'm really happy but upset at the same time because now you can't say it to me in person. I miss your voice Ayuzawa. I miss you. So wake up now or I'll harass you in your sleep." He said. That idiot. Still a pervert even in this situation.

"I'm serious Misaki. I miss you. So wake up now okay?" he kissed my forehead and left the room.

I decided to follow Usui home. I walked beside him like I used to every time we go home together. I stared at him. He grew taller than before. All of a sudden, he stopped a few meters away from his house. _Gerard_. He was standing by their door with his arms folded.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Usui asked as he neared him.

"_I heard about what happened to your girlfriend."_ He answered. By the way Gerard, we are not together.

"_I don't think that's any of your concern."_

"_I think you should know that I talked to her minutes before the accident."_ He said. Oh no. He's going to tell him. Usui stopped halfway from turning the knob and stared coldly at his brother.

"_I told you to stay away from her."_

"_Easy little brother. I told her nothing but the truth."_ Gerard said as he smirked.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Oh god. I'm about to confirm everything while I'm still in this half dead half alive state.

"_I only told her about Ana and how much you loved her."_ Usui's eyes widened.

"_Past tense Gerard. That was a long time ago."_ So it is true. I was debating whether I should stay and listen or just go but I wanted to hear this. I might not wake up anymore and never know the truth.

"_Yes, but don't you think it's odd? Ana and Misaki seem very much alike. I mean, Ana was more elegant and poised compared to her but in terms of appearances, there's no denying they look the same." _Gerard said feigning innocence. Usui stared for a minute then chuckled.

"_Are you implying something Gerard?"_

"_If that is what you think."_ He shrugged.

"_Yes, they do look alike. That was my first thought as well when I saw her."_ Damn it. This was a mistake. I bit my lip and turned around when Usui continued. _"But Ayuzawa—she's stronger. She's more genuine and she's kind." _He stared at the stars and smiled._ "Ana was always letting people decide for her, and she always listened to you."_ He switched his gaze from the sky to Gerard. _"You loved her didn't you?" _

Now it was his turned to be surprised. He smirked and said, _"Past tense Takumi."_

"_That's why you tried so hard to separate us."_

"_Which was successful."_ Gerard interrupted.

"_I don't know if you knew this but Ana loved you too."_ Gerard scoffed and shook his head.

"_As a brother."_ He said.

"_No. I think she was forced to be with me because of our parents. I haven't told you this but before Ana died; she told me that she's sorry because she couldn't love me as much as she should. She said that if ever she had another chance to live, she would choose you."_ Usui said in a sad tone. Gerard was beyond surprised. I was surprised as well. I can only imagine what Usui has been through. Now I kinda dislike Ana. She hurt him. But then again, maybe she had no choice. And hurting Usui was never her intention.

"_I always thought that you were purposely separating Ana from me because of your hatred towards this family but I was wrong. You do have a heart Gerard. And, I haven't gotten the chance to say this but thank you for doing that. I wouldn't have found Ayuzawa if it weren't for you."_ Usui smirked then went inside leaving his brother astonished.

I neared Gerard who was still standing by the door and poked him even though my finger just went through his body. "You sneaky little bastard. You really got me thinking about what you said that night and now I'm in a coma." I sighed. "But I guess I can forgive you. It must be hard loving someone you could never have." Gerard suddenly laughed and walked towards his car. That was the last time I ever saw him.

I found myself smiling. Usui loves me not because I look like Ana but because I'm me. I guess staying up late just to finish that painting was completely worth it. I change my mind. I want to live. For Susan, for Sissy, for mom and for Usui.

* * *

**Not really sure about the whole appearance of her mom thing but I wanted to emphasize how important she is in Misaki's life. :) That's it. Please review my awesome readers. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm sorry for the late update! I didn't know what to write next. Anyway, Misaki's not gonna wake up yet. I'll let you guys suffer for a little while. :)) I'm currently putting in a few of Misaki's memories when she was with Usui. I mean, what can a ghost do besides reminiscing right? Anywhooo, this is it. It's not really my best but please review and let me know what you think! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 17

It's been two days since the last time I heard Usui talk. After that, he didn't speak again. I've had constant visits from Sakura and Shizuko but other than that, nothing's changed. I so badly want to get back to my body now. I want to be able to hug Usui and yell at him for not telling me about Ana. But no matter how hard I try I just can't go back. I tried slapping myself or going to sleep but I can't. To not be able to communicate with the living is gradually decreasing my sanity and it's terrifying.

"C'mon. What is this? I said I want to live now." I shouted. Being all alone inside the room I was confined in doesn't help my sanity at all. It's midnight and the halls grew silent.

"Hey, wake up already. I thought I was supposed to be in charge. You're lifeless now, shouldn't you be listening to me?" I said to my limp body. I've gotten thinner and paler. Sighing, I sat on top of the bed and stared at myself.

"Don't you want to wake up? Don't you want to see your family? _Our_ family?" I pleaded. "Don't you want to see Usui? Because I sure as hell want to." I know it was pointless to try and wake myself up in this state but I was desperate. I don't want to stay asleep forever. I don't want to watch everyone go on with their lives without me. And I don't want to see Usui fall in love with someone else. Even though he visits every night, he'll eventually grow tired and forget about me. I don't want that to happen. I shook those thoughts away as tears fell from my eyes.

"Please. Wake up Misaki." It's crazy I know but I just don't know what else to do. It's like I'm on the other side of a glass window. I can see them but they can't see me. I can hear them but they can't hear me. I'm invisible. I choked a sob again.

* * *

Weeks passed and I'm still in this state. I haven't moved a single finger and the doctors are losing hope that I'll wake up. But I haven't. I have to be strong.

"Mom! Can you bring more drinks please?" Sissy yelled. It was her seventeenth birthday and she was having a party in our house. A lot of people came. Except me. Well, physically I wasn't there but spiritually—well you get my point.

Susan hurriedly presented a tray full of punch-filled glasses. "Right here!" she said as she dodged the moving bodies inside the house. The whole place was packed. Most of the people there were strangers to me. I easily passed through them and went to the swing on our backyard.

"I can't believe this." I muttered. Suddenly, Usui sat beside me. For a moment, I thought he saw me but he never glanced my way. "Figures."

I stared at him for a long time. It seems that he's not enjoying the party at all. A group of girls passed by and stopped when they saw Usui. _The Divas._

"Hey. What are you doing here all alone?" Redhead said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Umm, excuse me. I'm right here." I exclaimed then sighed. Usui just kept silent.

"Want us to join you?" another girl said as she sat down on my seat completely passing through me.

"Hey!" I quickly stood up. It doesn't hurt but it's just really disgusting.

"What are you bitches doing here? You weren't invited." Sissy suddenly came out of nowhere. "He has a girlfriend you dirty bimbos."

"Oh really? Who? _You?_" the redhead said. I'm assuming she's the leader in their group.

"_No_. My sister."

"Really? That sister of yours who's in a coma? How long has it been? Six months?"

"_Three."_ Sissy corrected. Redhead just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. The thing is, she's never gonna wake up. And it's all your fault." Sissy's face suddenly grew dark.

"You sick bitch. Take back what you said!"

"I just told you the truth." She shrugged.

"You better get your asses out of my house or I will have to ask my dogs to drag you out." she said as she neared them threateningly. The girls stepped back and walked away. Wow, way to go Sissy!

"You didn't have to do that." Usui said as he stood up and walked away. Sissy suddenly gripped his shirt which caused him to turn around.

"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault but I really am suffering the consequences right now. I'm not happy about what's happening so it'd be really great if you don't treat me sourly like everyone has been doing." She said all teary-eyed.

Usui chuckled and patted a hand on top of Sissy's head then walked away. She stood there for a few minutes then blushed. She touched her head and smiled. I suddenly felt jealous. This is what I've feared. Nah. It's not going to happen. Right?

* * *

"_Do you think I can hit that target?" Usui said as he held the toy gun. We were in an amusement park one Saturday afternoon._

"_Fat chance. That's very hard to hit. Not even you can do that." I scoffed. He effortlessly lifted the gun and aimed at the mark. Before I could blink, he pulled the trigger and the little target a few meters away from us toppled down._

_My jaw dropped down. And so did the poor guy in the stand. Everyone stared at Usui with awe and admiration except me. What a showoff._

"_Here you go." The guy gave me the big white teddy bear with a grim look. "I didn't think he could hit it. You're boyfriend is really good."_

"_He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. He just stepped back with his arms up. I turned around and saw Usui smirk. I blushed and sighed._

"_And you said I couldn't do it." He said as he walked beside me._

"_Lucky shot." I mumbled._

"_Shall we have another round then?" he started to turn around but I grasped his arm._

"_No! I-I mean I want to ride that one next." I dragged him to a ride with swings that go around very fast._

"_Are you sure you want to ride this?" Usui asked as he gets strapped in his seat._

"_Yeah. Why? Are you scared?" I said teasing him._

"_No. How can I be when I haven't even tried it yet?" He said stoically. _

_The wheel started to turn and the swings rose higher and higher. I screamed so loud I thought my lungs were going to explode. I glanced at Usui and saw him smiling. I remembered the time when he sat beside me on our swing the first time he came in our house. It feels so similar and relaxing despite the wind slicing past my skin._

_We went from one ride to another and I actually enjoyed the day. If you're wondering why we're in the amusement park, it's because Tricia and Yuu gave us free tickets. When they gave it to us, they were grinning like clowns. I just sweat dropped and took it. I think they meant to give us quality time together._

"_That was so much fun!" I shouted as we hopped off the roller coaster ride._

"_You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah. I'll have to thank your parents again later." I said smiling._

"_Should we go home? It's getting dark already." he suggested._

"_Yes. I think we should."_

* * *

Reminiscing again. Four months and 2 days. That's how long I've been asleep. I'm tired of this. The idea of dying came to me again but I tossed those thoughts aside. I want to live. I will fight because I'm strong.

I climbed on top of my bed again and started my routine.

"Alright Misaki. I really think today's the day. I think you should wake up now because I'm really getting impatient." _Nothing._ No response. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander off somewhere. Anywhere just not here.

* * *

**I know it's really short. Please don't hate me! I really did run out of ideas. I don't even know how the story is going to end since my initial plan was to kill Misaki. But then, I do have a heart. ;) Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I've decided to end your misery and thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and the suggestions! :D Unfortunately, my story _has_ to end immediately because I don't have time. The next chapter might be the last. Also, this is going to be my first and last story as well. :( I'm going to be busy with school and everything so I won't be able to write anymore. I might update really late because I want the next chapter to be epic. Well, for now here's chapter 18. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 18

"_You couldn't pick a better time to drag me out here, could you?" I half yelled at the pervert behind me who was covering my eyes._

"_It's better if we come here at night." He whispered._

"_Where are we anyway? We've been walking for ten minutes already and you still haven't told me where we're going."_

"_Almost there."_

_Usui slowly uncovered my eyes. I had to blink a few times to erase the blurriness. When everything started to clear, I was facing a blank concrete wall. I looked around and realized that we were in a street downtown._

"_It's a wall." I said feeling a bit unsure._

"_I think it's time people see what you can do." He said as he shook a can of spray paint._

"_Is this even legal?"_

"_Who knows?" he said. "Does it matter?"_

"_Of course it does idiot. I could go to jail!" I exclaimed._

"_Are you scared?" Oh great. He's mocking me. I sighed and extended my hand forward._

"_Toss the paint."_

_I decided to make an abstract image of a mermaid underwater. She had dark navy blue hair covering half of her torso. Her eyes were closed as she danced with the waves. Usui doesn't really paint as well as I do but he's still good. We spent hours painting the wall._

"_Done!" I said with a big grin on my face. I sighed and wiped away the beads of sweat on my forehead with my arm. Usui stood beside me and we stared at the mural painting._

"_Had fun?" he asked as he sat down on the side walk. It was already midnight and we were the only ones still outside.`_

"_Yeah. Thanks Usui." I sat beside him and smiled._

"_Happy birthday Ayuzawa." He said as he tilted my chin up so my lips meet his. I closed my eyes to savor the kiss. This is the best birthday ever._

"Usui?" I fluttered my eyelids up and I was staring at a white ceiling. I didn't move. I felt so fragile that if I lift my finger I might break instantaneously. I closed my eyes again. That was just a dream. No wait, it wasn't. It was a memory. Where am I anyway? All of a sudden, I heard someone gasp.

"Misaki! You're awake!" Susan immediately ran outside to get a doctor. _Awake? Have I been sleeping?_ I looked around and found myself in a small room. I'm in the hospital. My body had tubes everywhere and a beeping monitor was right beside me.

"Hello Misaki. I'm Doctor Tanaka. How are you feeling?" a middle-aged man with specs suddenly appeared by the foot of the bed.

"Umm, okay I guess." I said.

"Does your head hurt?"

"No—oh wait, yeah a little bit." I touched my forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around it. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Susan asked. I shook my head. "Your car got hit by a truck on your way to back to school." She held my hand and started bawling her eyes out.

Now I remember. "What about Cecilia?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Oh she's fine dear. Nothing to worry about." Susan smiled.

"H-how long have I been asleep?"

"Almost five months." Susan said as she sniffed. _Five months?_ You have got to be kidding me. I slept that long? "You were in a coma because of the severe injury on your head."

"I'll run a few tests later and see what I can find. In the mean time you take some rest Misaki." The doctor said then left. _I think I've had enough time to rest._ _Five months to be exact._

"I can't believe it." I whispered.

"I'll call your father and let him know you're awake. I'll be right back." she said then went outside.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." I sighed. "Mom?" I called again.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you not tell Usui? Please?" I said.

Her eyes softened and she slowly nodded. I still can't believe it. I survived the crash and slept for five months! All I remember in between that span of time were memories from way back. Well, mostly were the moments I had with Usui. _Usui_. I miss him. But, I don't want to face him yet. Not after what I found out from Gerard.

A few minutes later, Hank and Sissy arrived.

"Misaki!" Sissy pushed passed everyone and grasped my hand. "Thank goodness you're awake!" _Really? _Not the reaction I expected her to have but I'm not complaining. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I know this is all my fault and I know you'll hate me forever but just hear me out okay? I'm really—"

"Hey it's fine." I said calming her down.

"No, it's not. I deserve every punishment so c'mon. Hit me with your best shot." She said closing her eyes as if waiting for a punch.

"Cecilia, it would be quite unfair because I don't have the strength to even land a punch on you right now. Also, it's _fine_. Really!" I said smiling. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Tears started to form in her eyes then she hugged me tightly. _Oh my misunderstood sister._ I laughed as she cried loudly. Susan joined in as well and hugged Hank.

"Everyone, can you please keep this a secret please? I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Not even Usui?" Sissy said as she dried her tears.

"Not even him. Especially him." I whispered.

"Did something happen?" Hank asked. I shook my head slowly and smiled.

"It's good to be back." I smiled even wider.

That night, Usui came. He didn't speak. I pretended to sleep while he was sitting. It wasn't so hard but definitely nerve wracking. He suddenly cleared his throat and took my hand.

"Hey." He said. "You've been asleep for quite some time now. I'm getting worried." I fought back the urge to return his grip. I heard him sigh and lean back. "Susan called. She told me that you'll be transferred to another room for a while. Unfortunately, I can't visit you while you're in there. They won't tell me the reason why." He stayed quiet after that but he kept holding my hand. After two full hours, he left. I waited until his footsteps died down before I could move. Phew. That was a close call.

Test results came and four weeks later, I was free to go although the bandage was still wrapped around my head.

"My god, it feels so good to finally be outside!" I stretched my hands as I got out from the hospital.

"We should celebrate. Let's call Usu—" Sissy started but I stared at her and shook my head. "Still no? Why are you keeping this a secret from him?"

"Just—I don't know if I can face him yet."

"Well that's really stupid." I rolled my eyes and went inside the car.

It feels so good to be back. My room stayed the same. Everything was still in place just like how I left it. I breathed in the air in my room.

"I'll have to tell Usui one way or another." I sat down on my bed for a while. I'm not really sure what I should tell him. Sissy said he's been visiting me every night. I'm still bothered about the whole Ana thing. Why am I being such a drama queen right now? I groaned loudly then regretted it because my head throbbed.

"I can't think like this." I got off from my bed, put my sneakers on and grabbed my skateboard. It was already dark outside but I didn't mind. I wasn't even thinking that I might have another accident again.

I went passed the school and to the tree house. It's been a while. My painting was still there. I ran a finger across it and accumulated dust. My head pounded again. I winced as the pain thumped. The doctor said I was fine but I shouldn't push it to much.

"Ow!" I shrieked as I toppled over cans of paint.

"Ayuzawa." I looked up and saw Usui by the door wide eyed.

* * *

**What do you think? It's short I know. :( Still don't have enough ideas. If you guys are wondering why Misaki doesn't remember being a ghost, well i decided to keep it that way. It would be weird if she magically knew everything that happened when she wasn't even physically there. but please please please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! So like I said, this is the LAST CHAPTER. Not my best. :( I was kind of in a hurry because I'm (unexpectedly) going out of town this weekend. And I'll be back in a few days. Could have been better but you know it's an ending. I'm not satisfied though. Your suggestions were awesome but unfortunately the story would extend and I really have to end it. So my awesome readers, I present to you Chapter 19. :) xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 19

Usui was standing by the doorway with his eyes wide in shock.

"H-hi." I said as I struggled to get up. This wasn't the way I wanted to face him. I'm not prepared. I don't even know what to say to him. I looked around the room but when my eyes landed on his, my heart just skipped a beat. It's been so long since I last saw him. I wanted to hug right there but I held myself back. There are some things I need to clear out first.

"You're awake." He said breaking my thoughts.

"No shit." I said smiling nervously. "How did you—"

"The lights in your room were turned on. How's your head?"

"Still working." I answered.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Umm…" I hesitated.

"Ayuzawa." He said in a serious tone. I gulped and looked around the room avoiding his gaze.

"Almost a month now." I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hurt was evident in his voice and I flinched.

I sighed. "I know about Ana."

He slowly took a seat beside me as I sat straight on the floor.

"Listen Ayuzawa." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I know you had a little chat with my brother." My face grimaced at the mention of Gerard. "I know what he told you. I want you to know that that's not true. Well, mostly it was. But Ana's gone."

"He said you loved her." I looked away and forced my tears back.

"I did. You were very similar but very different at the same time." he steered my face so that I'm looking at him. "Ayuzawa, _you're_ different. That's why I love you."

I slowly smiled at him. "Yeah. I know. You told me that already." He blinked a few times then chuckled.

"You are so sly."

"Yes, I am." He stroked my cheek and touched his forehead against mine.

"I missed you. Terribly. Please don't scare me like that again Ayuzawa."

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered as shades of red appeared on my face.

He sighed and hugged me, careful not to hurt my head. He must've been so worried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him tighten his hold around me. We stayed that way for a few minutes when I had this crazy idea.

"You want to go over to my place?" I don't know what came over me but as soon as I said it, my face went crimson.

Usui was stunned for a while but then smirked then said, "Don't you think Susan and Hank would have a fit if they knew that?"

"That's not what I meant! I just wanted to show you something." I stood up dragging him with me. I knew this was a bad idea. It was already midnight and if we get caught, my parents would flip and ground me for an eternity. But I wasn't worried. I didn't invite him over for _that_ reason.

We made our way to my house and I tiptoed quietly upstairs. I looked behind me and Usui was just casually walking towards my room without being cautious. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" he said as he sat down on my bed. I went to my desk and looked for something before answering him.

"Do you remember when you saw me on my little balcony drawing something? That was the time you told me you'd stop annoying me if I talked to you."

Usui chuckled a little. "Yeah. And you did talk to me."

"But you never stopped annoying me." I retorted.

"Admit it Misa-chan. You love it when I'm around." I scoffed and shook my head.

"Well, I was actually drawing you. Oh found it!" I took the golden sketchbook and flipped through some pages. I took a seat beside him and showed him the picture.

He was taken aback then smiled. "So sneaky Ayuzawa. A picture paints a thousand words huh?"

I blushed remembering the letter I wrote to him. "Y-yeah. Something like that." I paused trying to think of something else to say when he suddenly kissed my neck. I gasped as the sketchbook fell to the floor.

"Usui…" I pushed him away. It's bad enough that he's here in the middle of the night.

"I love you, Misaki." I stopped pushing him and instead clenched his shirt. "I love you since the second I laid my eyes on you that night when you were in your balcony." I think the world just slowed down. My heart was beating fast. His head was still resting on my shoulder and I could feel his breath.

I snaked my hands around his neck and whispered to his ear. "I love you, Takumi." It was the first time that I actually said his first name. I thought since he has said my name many times already, it's only fair that I do the same.

He pulled his head back and stared at me. His eyes were so serene, so tender and so calm. He took my face and kissed me. It was gentle at first but I started to get in to it. I wasn't even worried that we might get caught. He pushed me down on the bed and deepened the kiss. His hand danced across my stomach and I gasped at his touch. I moaned as he kissed my neck. My heart was pounding and I struggled to provide my lungs some air. He returned to my lips and forced them to part. I did so willingly. I knew the consequences if we continued this. We might regret it later. But I didn't care. I love this man. This perverted outer space alien is mine. _Mine. _I kissed him back and this time with more need. I heard him grunt and trace a finger from my jaw down to my neck. I shuddered.

"I love you." he said between kisses.

"I—"

"Knew it!" our heads whipped around and saw Sissy standing by my door grinning widely. "I knew something was up when you left your skateboard outside your room. You never leave that thing!" she laughed. I looked at Usui and saw him scratching his head. His bangs covering his face. I saw him blush and I giggled. It's rare for me to see him embarrassed.

"Cecilia, keep it down!" I whispered. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What's going in there?" I heard Susan call from outside. Sissy immediately closed the door and ushered for us to leave.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed as she dragged me and Usui to the window.

"I don't think you want to stay here so go now. Leave mom to me." She winked then hopped on my bed with the blanket over her.

"Misaki?" Susan called again.

"C'mon." Usui went to window and jumped. My heart just went fifty beats per second. I looked down and saw him on his feet.

"Are you kidding me? That's twenty feet tall!" I whispered loudly. He made a pouting face and I sighed. I really can't resist him. I leaped over the window and safely landed on his arms.

"Caught you." he smirked. I stood up and looked at my window. _Thanks Sissy._

"So where are we going?" I said.

"We could go to your parents." What? I looked at him questioningly and realized he wasn't talking about Susan and Hank. I smiled then nodded.

* * *

It was past midnight and a bad idea to be wandering around. But I wasn't scared. Usui and I went to the cemetery and found my parents' grave. Two stone walls with their names carved on it. I touched each of them with my hand. Usui was standing behind me.

"Hey mom. Dad." I smiled. "You're probably mad at me because I haven't been visiting you, but here I am now. I miss you guys. It's been hard without you." I let a tear fall and immediately wiped it away before Usui can see it. I looked behind me and saw him looking through the other graves.

"Anyway, I brought someone with me." I smiled and whispered quietly. "His name's Usui Takumi. I really like him. He's very important to me." I sighed. "I wish you guys were here. I wish I could talk to you about things like these. I've finally fallen in love with someone and I don't even know if you like him." my voice wavered as I spoke. I don't want to cry anymore. Like I said before, my eyes have run out of tears to spill. "Well, maybe you will like him. It's very hard not to." I chuckled. "I hope you're doing great. I hope you're happy, wherever you guys are." I looked behind me again. Usui was staring at a butterfly. He caught me gazing at him and smiled.

"Because I am."

* * *

We left the cemetery at around two in the morning. I wasn't feeling sleepy at all. And I wanted to spend time with Usui. We went back to the tree house.

"Do you think Susan would find out that I left the house?" I asked Usui as he sat next to me. Our feet were dangling off the edge of the balcony.

"Probably. But you know, you could've just stayed in your room." He answered.

"Y-yeah. But—" I stopped. I _could have_ stayed. But why did I go with Usui? I looked at him. He was staring at the dim blue sky. "I wanted to stay with you." I whispered.

He looked at and smiled. My face reddened and I turned my head away.

"I know you do." He held my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too." The sun slowly started to rise and painted the sky a bright orange. A weight suddenly dropped on my right shoulder. I looked down and saw Usui's head. He was asleep. Oh wait, he's just faking it because he's smiling. "You're heavy."

I heard him chuckle. He moved his head closer to my neck and exhaled. His breath was warm and it made me shiver a little. I squeezed his hand a little and he squeezed back.

"I was wondering…" Usui's head perked up to look at me. "What if I didn't make it back alive? What if I was in a coma for the rest of my life?" I felt his eyes intently on me.

"Don't say that."

"What would you do if that happened?" he stayed silent for a while.

"I don't really know."

"What kind of answer is that? Didn't you at least think that I might not make it?" I asked.

"I didn't. Because I knew you'd stay alive. You're strong." He smiled. I gazed at him.

"Usui…" I can't believe I ended up with this guy. I never expected that meeting him would change my entire life. From a geeky reticent girl to this.

I pulled his face nearer to mine and kissed him. My hands found their way to his hair and pulled him closer. He returned my kiss and held me by the waist. The sun shone brightly above and we kissed under a painting of yellow and orange.

My life has always revolved around images. I painted, I drew. I didn't talk. I let my pictures speak for me. But it all change because of a certain perverted alien. Now my life is as colorful as my paintings. Not a lot of words but hey, you know what they say; _a picture paints a thousand words._

* * *

**That's it! Thank you so much for reading my awesome readers! Thanks for reviewing! I'm not gonna write anymore fanfics though. This is, like I said before, my first and last story. Actually, this is the only story that I've ever written in my entire life! :p I hope you enjoyed reading my story because I really enjoyed writing it. :) Maraming salamat po aking AWESOME READERS! ;) xoxo**


End file.
